Could it be, you and me?
by AnnaFIRTH
Summary: AU. Rick and Kate meet at their kids school. What will happen from there? Johanna Beckett is alive, and that's the reason why Kate is a lawyer, not a cop. Rating T now.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello guys! I know I suck at posting new chapters and I'm terribly sorry; college is crazy and I don't really have time to do much. I will try to update every weekend, cos I know you guys like reading, but I also like writing, and I kinda missed it.**_

_**So here's my new story. I also loved the whole kids thing, so here it is. Alexis is four; Rick would be 34; Kate 30 and Matthew, her son also 4. Johanna is alive, and that's why Kate's a lawyer is this story.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

* * *

It was 7pm on a Friday. I was getting ready for Alexis' class reunion. Not that I liked going there, but I had too.

My little girl went to a private school, because I knew that the education was better than in the other schools. Actually I wouldn't mind if she went to a public school, but Saint Patrick's International School was known as one of the best schools in town. Their program was huge and even if it only was Alexis' first year I could tell she would thank me later.

I was putting my shirt on when I heard running footsteps coming up to me.

"Daddy! Daddy!"

"Hey pumpkin!" I said picking her up. "How's my princess doing?"

"Good. You look handsome daddy… Going out tonight?" Alexis asked.

"Off to your class meeting…"

"Forgot that…" She giggled.

"I have to go now sweetheart… Or I'm gonna be late…"

"You go daddy… Gram's cooking." She said walking into the living room, followed by her dad, who was all dressed up. Dockers, white shirt and dark blue jacket.

"Mother, I'm off. It won't take long, but Alexis needs to go to ben in two hours."

"Got it, kiddo."

"Good night pumpkin."

"Night dad. Oh and by the way, Graham's mom will sit beside you…"

"Graham, huh?" I asked with a grin.

"Dad…" She said and gently hitting my arm.

"Good night ladies." I shout shutting the front door behind me.

**-xxx-**

I took a cab and ten minutes later I was entering the school. It was quite a beautiful place; an old building located in New York's city centre.

Looking around a spotted a young lady that looked like she could be a teacher.

"Excuse me…" I said and she turned around to look at me.

"Can I help you, Sir?"

"Actually yes; I'm looking for class 21."

"Follow me."

"Thank you." I nodded and followed the blonde lady.

We arrived at the class and only few people where there, mostly women. I looked around and didn't see any familiar faces. I made my way to the front row, and found Alexis' place. She had everything set, and organized; the books at one side and the pencil case and other stuff at the other part.

"Hello…" I heard someone saying.

I turned around to face a mid-thirties woman.

"Hello…" I said.

"Are you really Richard Castle?" She asked.

Oh no… Not again. This question was the number one reason I hated going to these school meetings. Because I'm Rick Castle, a best selling author. Not that I don't like my job, is just that it gets annoying sometimes.

"Yeah, I am… And you are?"

"Clara Blake. I'm Graham's mom…"

"Oh right! Alexis has told me about your son…"

"So has Graham. So, do you mind if I sit next to you?"

"Of course not… go ahead." I said.

"Rick!" I heard someone call me.

"Kevin! Hey! I didn't know Tommy was in this class…".

"Oh yeah. He is!" He replied shaking my hand.

Kevin. Kevin Ryan. One of my best friends; not that I had many close friends, but he was definitely one of them.

"This is awesome man! Where's Jenny?" I ask.

"At home with Tommy."

"Right."

"Well Rick… I better get a seat. We should get a beer later, catch up."

"Sure thing, bro!" I said and walked back to Alexis seat where Graham's mom, because I honestly don't remember her name, was talking to other women.

"Rick!" She nearly squealed.

_Not again please._

"Girlfriends… This is Rick Castle, THE RICHARD CASTLE." The woman said and everyone turned to look at me.

"Hello…" I said.

"He is Alexis' father."

"I heard you are single right now…" Someone said touching my arm.

"I… uh… well…" I stammered.

"Good evening everyone… Take a seat please." A female voice shouted entering the class.

_Thank God._

Every woman went back to her seat and so did Graham's mom. So I was finally sitting there by my own.

Ten minutes into the meeting someone opened the classroom door and walked in. Everyone turned to look at the young woman standing at the doorframe.

"Sorry, I'm late…" She excused herself and walked to the only vacant chair, by my side.

"Hello…" She whispered not looking at me.

"Hi…" I replied, wanting to start a conversation, but it wasn't the right moment or place.

**-xxx-**

The teacher talked about the class, everything they were planning to teach the kids and also the cultural trips that were planned during the year.

"Well, thank you all for coming… Hope to see you all in the next parent's meeting next month." She said gathering all the papers she had spread across the table. "Oh and one last thing… Private meetings start next week. It would be great to meet all of you in personal, so we can talk of every kid and everything…" And with that she left the classroom.

I turned to look at the woman sitting next to me. She was busy reading something on her phone. She looked so different from all the women in the class. Long curled brown hair and green eyes. Wearing black jeans, white shirt and a cardigan.

"Oh… Sorry, I'm being rude here…" She said putting the phone on the table.

"Don't worry about it… Actually it feels good not to be harassed for a while… Those women back there are dangerous…" I said smiling at her and she laughed.

_Such a cute laugh._

"I'm Kate." She said shyly.

"Rick."

She didn't seem to recognise me, which was a good thing.

"Nice to meet you, Kate." I said breaking the silence.

"Good to meet you too. Do you remember the way out?" She asked.

"Sure. I'll show you."

"That would be nice." She said walking outside the class.

I wanted to talk to Kevin for a minute, but I didn't see him, so I just followed Kate out.

"So… Who's your kid?" Kate asked me.

"I'm Alexis' father. She's new, so doesn't know anyone really."

"Matthew is also new." She said checking her phone again.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah… it's just that I left Matt with this girl next door and well… He has never been babysit before…"

"I'm sure everything's fine, Kate."

"I hope so." She said stopping by a blue Audi. "This is my car. It was nice to meet you Rick."

"Hope to see you around." I said shaking her hand.

_Soft. Warm._

"Goodbye." She said getting into the car; and then leaving me there, awkwardly standing watching her leave.

**-xxx-**

Kate unlocked the front door of her apartment, carrying a sleepy Matthew. She laid her son on his bed and walked back to the living room. Picked up her phone and dialled her mother's number.

"Hello mom… Guess who I just met… RICK CASTLE!" She said with a huge smile of her face.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow Guys, thank you for all the follows, comments and favourites! You are amazing. **_

_**I'm not sure if this thing about writing in Rick's POV is a good idea. I like it, but it's kinda hard too. Let me know if you like it, and if there's a problem I will change it.**_

_****__**Hope you like this chapter! =')**_

* * *

_Kate unlocked the front door of her apartment, carrying a sleepy Matthew. She laid her son on his bed and walked back to the living room. Picked up her phone and dialled her mother's number._

_"Hello mom… Guess who I just met… RICK CASTLE!" She said with a huge smile of her face._

**-xxx-**

I stood there, watching her leave, keeping my eyes on her car as I finally lost its track.

"Well that was interesting…" I said to myself.

I decided to walk back home, because honestly I didn't have anywhere else to be.

_Kate. _That's all I knew, oh, and that her son's name was Matthew, or Matt as she had said.

Gorgeous woman, if you let me say. No ring, so using my speedy senses, I could tell she wasn't married, or at least not currently; neither engaged.

She was way different from other women, not only talking about the mothers, back inside the classroom, but she looked normal, not all fancy and posh as most of the people in Manhattan.

_She was definitely real. Different. Special._

I finally reached the loft and went straight to bed; I hadn't realised how exhausted I was.

**-xxx-**

_Saturday_, that means no work. She had weekends off to take care and be with Matt. Her little boy. He was the cutest guy on earth, or at least he was for her.

Kate Beckett was still lying on bed when she heard her bedroom door open, really slowly.

She had this little game with Matt. Like any other Saturday he would walk in, jump into bed and wake up her mom.

He stepped into the room, wearing his Sponge bob pyjama-that was his favourite-, he walked to the left side of the bed, climbed up and crawled to me.

"Good morning mommy!" He said softly, caressing my cheek.

I caught him off guard when I suddenly turned to face him and hugged him tight.

"Good morning baby!" I said stocking his hair.

"Mom, I'm not a baby anymore…" He giggled.

"You will always be my little baby boy, Matt…" I said and he smiled at me. Kate moved aside, letting him place his little head on her pillow.

"How was the class reunion?" Matt asked.

"Interesting. I met Alexis dad; do you know her?"

"I know Lexi!" He replied smiling. "She's also knew."

"That's good Matthew." Kate said. "So… Do you like the school? Is everyone nice to you?" I asked after a minute of silence.

"Uh, well, there's this silly guy that..."

"What honey?"

"He is older than me and, well he took my breakfast the other day and started running around, so I tried to take it from him, and he just pushed me off…"

"Matt, I can go and talk to the principal if that happens again."

"No mom, don't. I'll be good." He said whipping off a single that was running down his face.

"Hey baby, you don't have to be ashamed of anything. If this guy is being mean at you, I have to do something…".

He nodded and buried his little head in his mom's neck.

He was a shy boy, and it was not easy for him to make friends, it had never been. In four years the Becketts had moved three times, because of Kate's work. It was Matt's first year at school and she knew it would be hard, but he would get there. Apart from shy and private, like her mom, Matt was a chatty boy, cute and cheerful; he just had to find a comfortable surrounding.

"Matthew, will you let me know if that happens again?"

"I will mom." He replied.

**-xxx-**

"Good morning pumpkin!" I said entering the living room.

Alexis was still dressed in her pink pyjama, watching cartoons, as usual on a Saturday morning.

"Hi daddy!" She replied turning the TV off and running up to me. "Gram made pancakes, I left two for you."

"Thank you sweetheart! What would I do without you…" I sighed.

"Not much, daddy, not much." She laughed. "So, you met Graham's mom?"

"I did… But I also met Matthew's mom."

"Matthew's the Californian guy." Alexis said sitting next to me.

"Is he?"

"Yup. He's a nice boy, a bit shy."

"Well, his mom is very nice."

**-xxx-**

"Matthew!" Kate yelled from her bedroom, "Are you ready?" I asked.

"I am!" She heard him say.

"Let's go then." Kate said grabbing her coat and purse.

Twenty minutes later they were parking in front of Kate's parents, ready for a family lunch.

"Mom, dad! We're here." Kate said, entering the house.

"Kate! Matt!" Jim said coming down the stairs. "Hello you two!"

"How are you?"

"I'm good, Katie." He said hugging his daughter. "Matthew, I have something for you little man!"

"What is it?" The four years old boy said excited.

"Follow me. It's in the outside cabin." Jim said grabbing his grandson hand.

Kate walked to the kitchen, where her mother was already cooking her famous spaghetti al pesto and some carbonara, for Matthew.

"Hello mom."

"Katie!" She said kissing her daughter's cheek. "How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Never better. Want some wine? It's over there." She said pointing the small table by the window. "By the way Kate… I want to know everything about meeting Richard Castle!"

"Oh God… Well I had Matt's class reunion yesterday an he appears to be one of Matthew's colleagues dad."

"Really?"

"Uhm." I nodded.

"And?"

"And what?"

"You didn't talk to him?"

"I did; I was sitting next to him, actually. He walked me out and had that typical talk."

"Typical talk?" Johanna asked.

"Who's your son? Nice to meet you… See you around, kind of conversation."

"Oh! Well is he even more handsome in person?"

"Mom, what kind of question is that? You have seen him before…"

"Yeah, but he doesn't even look at people in book signings."

"He's a nice man, and well, pretty good looking too."

"Aha! I knew it!"

"Know what?"

"You like him!" Johanna said grinning.

"Mom, Richard Castle is your thing, you are his number one fan. I haven't read any of his books."

"You will one day Katie, you will."

"You are impossible." I said leaning on the fridge.

Lunch went perfect. Matt talked about his new school and how big an awesome it was. He also explained to his grandparents that he was going to start baseball practise in two weeks time.

"Well mom, I see you tomorrow at work." Kate said. Yes, they worked at the same law firm.

"Until tomorrow Katie. Goodbye Matthew, take care of your mom."

"I always do." He said hugging his granny tight.

"Goodbye little guy!" Jim said.

"Goodbye." Kate and Matt said at unison, closing the front door behind them.

"So… Toy Story night?" Kate asked.

"YES!" Matt shouted. "Can we get popcorn?"

"Sure we can baby boy!"

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

_**IMO, believe it was good to have the talk between Kate and Matt; I think shy boys are the cutest thing ever, so that's how Matt's gonna be.**_

_**I also loved introducing Johanna and Jim, and how she's such a fangirl when it comes to Rick Castle, because honestly, who isn't?**_

_**Btw, this is Matthew! his eyes, would be a little bit lighter, but anyway. **_

_**REMEMBER TO WRITE google BEFORE .es/imgres?start=330&um=1&hl=es&sa=N&authuser=0&biw=1214&bih=589&tbm=isch&tbnid=VxErKh-mLo5MEM:&imgrefurl= . %3Fshowtopic%3D3548%26st%3D20&docid=OBJ3MVIhbbdxtM&imgurl= . &w=900&h=600&ei=-1dvUOjMLePJ0QWOxYDABg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=400&vpy=110&dur=560&hovh=153&hovw=212&tx=114&ty=97&sig=107763627904584008907&page=13&tbnh=126&tbnw=153&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:22,s:330,i:253**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello again! Sorry the chapter is kinda short, but I don't have much free time. Anyway, I'm the only one freaking out about the fact that we're getting the Hamptons episode tomorrow? THEY ARE GOING TO THE HAMPTONS, just kill me now!**_

_**I'll just shut up now. Enjoy the chapter.**_

_**PS: remember this story is told from Rick's POV.**_

* * *

It was Friday again. The week had gone by really quickly for Kate, as she didn't have any important case going on.

"Mom." Kate said entering

"Yes?" She asked.

"Would you like to come with me to pick up Matt from school?"

"Sure, Katie! Let me turn off the computer and handle this files to Graham and then we can go."

"Good. We still have thirty minutes, so take your time."

"Could you turn off the computer for me?"

"Sure." Kate said as her mother left the office. She was the boss and therefor had the big office. They were one of the best lawyer's offices in New York City, so they had a good reputation, specially in Manhattan; working for NBA players, to senators and actors.

Kate was playing with her phone when her mom walked into the room. "Let's go Kate."

"Great." She said opening the door and following her mother to the elevator.

**-xxx-**

"It's getting colder…" Kate said putting on her leather gloves.

"We can grab a coffee on our way there." Johanna suggested.

"Sure. There's an Starbucks coffee two block from here."

They entered the shop and grabbed a takeaway cappuccino each.

"Hey Kate…" Johanna said opening the front door, to step outside again. "Have you seen Rick Castle again?"

"I haven't, and Matt hasn't talked about Alexis either."

"What if we see him today?"

"We won't, mom…" Kate said rolling her eyes. She really wanted to see him again, but she was not going to admit that to her mom, and neither to the massive Rick Castle fan she was_. Just no._

"So this is Matthew's school?" Johanna said astonished of how beautiful the building was.

"It is. Come on, let's go get him and then we can go for a walk."

"Lead the way, Katie." Johanna said following her daughter.

The students where all in their classes, waiting to be picked up.

The two women walked into the big class, and saw Matthew talking to a boy, his age, but that was much more taller than him.

Kate stood by the door, watching her son play with his friends, until the tall boy pushed Matthew away. Kate wanted to run to his son, but a redhead girl was already there, helping Matt get up.

"I'll wait outside, go get him." Johanna said leaving the classroom.

Kate slowly walked to Matthew, and knelt in front of him and his redhead friend.

"Hey baby!" Kate said stroking her son's hair. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… uh." Matt answered whipping away the tears running down his cheeks.

"Alexis, sweetheart." A voice interrupted them. Alexis smiled at Kate and lifted her head to see her dad standing there, watching them.

"Dad!" She said jumping into my arms. _My little girl._

I have been watching Alexis helping her classmate for a while, how she had run to help him, and the young lady, who I still haven't recognized.

"Hello pumpkin. How are you doing?"

"Good. Helping Matthew, that silly boy pushed him and he's crying…"

"That's very nice of you, sweetheart. Let's go see how is he doing." Rick said grabbing Alexis' hand.

"You must be Matthew's mom…" I started saying until I saw whom she was. "Kate!" There she was again. It had been a week since we first met at the parent's reunion and since that day I couldn't stop thinking about her. She was something. Something special. She was gorgeous; long brown hair and beautiful green eyes; tall, even more in high heels.

_Crap, I'm staring. _

"Hello." She finally breaks the silence.

"How are you doing?" I ask.

"I'm doing great. You?"

"Same." I say and look at her again. _She really is gorgeous._

Silence invades the room again. We don't know what to say, but it's not getting awkward. Not at all.

"You know what, Dad?" Alexis says and I have to take my eyes off Kate to look at my daughter.

"What sweetie?"

"Matthew likes trains and cars."

"Do you buddy?" I say kneeling in front of him.

"Yeah." He replies biting his nails.

"He's really shy." Kate whispers and I nod.

"You know what, Matthew? I appear to have an Scalextric at home." I explain.

"Really?" He asks. He looks happier now. His blue eyes wide open, looking at me like he has just seen his idol.

"We do!" Alexis screams. "Dad," She says, "Can we invite him over someday?"

"If Kate approves, yes."

"Sure. He really loves cars." Kate says.

"I'll take your phone number later." I say and she presses her lips together nodding.

"Katie." Someone says and Kate turns around to meet a middle-aged woman that looks exactly like her. Same hair, and gorgeous eyes. "Oh… Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt." She says looking at me.

"Mom, this is Rick Castle. Rick, this is Johanna Beckett, my mother."

"Nice to meet you." I extend my hand to her. She looks at me and then back to Kate.

"Actually we have met before." She says shaking my hand.

I look at her not knowing where or when we have met before. "I'm a fan." She says shyly.

"Oh… Right. That's great."

"I can say she has a bit of a crush on you." Kate says smiling at both of us.

"Kate!" Johanna says hitting her daughter's arm softly.

"Does she have a crush on me too?" I ask Johanna.

"She never has admitted it, but I think she does."

"Mom!"

"I would totally be okay with you having a crush on me, Kate!"

"I don't have a crush on you, Rick." She blushes up but I don't want to push to far, so I just smile and wink at her.

"Alexis and I wanted to go to the park. You guys want to join us?" I ask looking at the two ladies standing in front of me and then to Matt and Alexis, who are talking about their stuff.

"Yes, please. Come! We're gonna get a hot chocolate first." Alexis says jumping around.

"Can we go mom?" Matthew asks.

"Sure, baby. Go grab your coat and bag."

"I'm just gonna go Kate." Johanna says. "Nice to meet you, Rick."

"Nice to meet you, again." I say.

"You can stay, mom."

"You go have fun. I'm going to head home. I'll call you tomorrow." She hugs Kate and leaves the room, stopping to kiss Matthew on her way out.

"That was interesting." I say starting to walk to the door.

"She's something."

"She really is."

"You guys ready?" I ask the four-year-old kids.

"YES!" They shout running outside the classroom.

"Lead the way, Kate!" I say placing by hand on her back.

* * *

_**Hope you liked it. Tell me what you think about it, please, I like knowing what you guys think. **_

_**I also have to say that english is not my mother tongue, so sorry if there are a few mistakes, I try my best.**_

_**I'd also like to know if you want to see something happening in this fic. I have a few ideas, but **_**you, as readers, can ask me for some scenes, and I'd try my best to write them.**

**The fic is gonna stay K rated, for now.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING, MEANS THE WORLD TO ME.**

**ANNA F.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello People! I'm back with a new chapter! I'm so sorry for the delay! **_

_**Enjoy it!**_

_**PS: I have written half of this chapter sick, so I'm sorry if there's any big mistake.**_

* * *

Central Park. That's where we were, some place around the huge park.

Alexis and Matthew had left to the play zone as soon as we arrived and I was standing next to Kate, watching the kids play.

I wanted to ask her lots of questions, but right now silence was good, it wasn't awkward, actually comfy.

We didn't know each other after all.

Ten minutes later I heard her sigh and turned to look at her. She looked tired.

"Want to sit down?" I ask.

"Please… My feet are killing me."

"I don't know how you even walk in these."

"Practise, I guess." She explains sitting on the nearest bank.

The bench was quite big, but I tried to sit as closer to her, as possible.

She didn't protest; so I kept talking.

"So, Alexis told me that, and I quote her 'Matthew is the Californian guy'…"

"Yeah. He was born in San Francisco. I used to work there."

"That's good. Why did you move back?"

"My mom wanted me in New York. I'm one of the best lawyers in the country and I guess she needed me."

"Wow. Really?"

"Yeah. It's not just me and my family that say this; but I got a recognition last year."

"Wow, I feel infamous now…" I say laughing.

"Well, people know you because you're a page six celeb. I'm just a lawyer. My face appears on the Law magazines every time I win a case or for an interview."

"I read those magazines every time I visit my lawyer, and have to wait at the lobby because he's busy."

"Do you, really?"

"I do. I may seem a rich man that charms every woman but that's just marketing."

"Oh…"

"This is what I like. Picking up Alexis from school and hang around with her, and if I get to spend time with such a beautiful woman like you, I'm beyond happy."

"Charm will get you nowhere, Castle…" She smiles.

I let out a laugh and then look at her again. "Really Kate, don't trust any magazine, because that's not me."

"I won't." She nodes in approval and smiles.

"Thank you-," I say but have to stop when Kate's phone starts ringing.

She takes a white IPhone out of her purse, checks the ID and smiles.

"Sorry I have to take this." She excuses herself and walks away, not very far, so I could see her face expressions.

She looks happy, all smiles playing with her hair.

It was a guy, who had just called. I didn't get to see the name, but I saw a man in the ID photo.

* * *

Five minutes later she was back, still smiling.

"So… Can I ask who that was?"

"He's guy from work. We're kinda dating."

"Oh really?" _Damn, she's not single. _That's everything that comes to my head now. It actually made scene, she was a beautiful and intelligent woman. No way she could be single.

"Do I detect some jealousy?"

"Not at all." I lie.

"I don't really know what we are. We hang out but Matthew does not know him, and I don't think he will ever do. I mean I like him, his name is Mark, but I don't see our relationship going further than a few dates and other stuff."

"I understand. But, why are you with him then?"

"I just… I don't know. He's fun."

"Right." Sure I was jealous. Now I didn't have the right to ask her out. Maybe a coffee someday; but nothing more.

"What about you?" She asks.

"I'm single."

"Oh…"

"But I'm okay being alone. I have Alexis, and that's all I need now."

"That's sweet."

"Makes you want me, huh?" I joke.

"Yeah, right!" She says gently hitting my arm.

**-xxx-**

Two hours later and after a hot chocolate Alexis and I were entering the loft. I throw my keys on the nearest table and collapse on the couch.

I had finally asked Kate for a coffee. Not that we were going to go out on a date, it was just a friendly coffee time, but I was happy. Beyond happy.

Kate at the other side of the city was watching Temptation Lane while Matt was playing in his room.

"Mom…" She heard Matt say.

"Hey kiddo. What's up?"

"I'm hungry…"

"Oh, wanna order in?"

"Chinesse?"

"Sure." Kate said.

**-xxx-**

_**A week later…**_

I had been writing non-stop all day. Alexis was out of town with the school, meaning Matthew was with her.

Kate wouldn't be alone though; Mark was provably with her.

It was 9pm when I decided to go for a walk so I took my brown coat and my favourite dark blue scarf that matched my jeans.

I walked four blocks up the street and entered a 24 hours coffee shop. I ordered a cappuccino and sat on one of those comfy armchairs by the window. From there I could see one of the entrances of Central Park and the door of one of New York's most exquisite restaurants.

I finish my coffee and step out again. I cross the street and make my way to the restaurant, which is also a nightclub, a posh nightclub.

I was about to enter when someone came running out and crashed into me.

"Woww! Slow down." I say not letting her fall.

"Sorry about that…" She says lifting her head up to meet my eyes.

"Rick!" "Kate." We say and smile at the same time.

I stare at her, because I just can't help it. She's so beautiful, even more tonight, all dressed up.

Wearing a black strapless dress, high heals and coat, still hanging on her arm.

Meeting her eyes, I stop and step closer to her. "Kate, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied whipping away the tears from her eyes.

"You are not. What happened?" I ask.

"I was supposed to, uh-" She said breaking into tears again.

"Hey… it's okay, you can talk to me." I say gently squeezing her right arm.

"I was supposed to meet Mark for dinner thirty minutes ago and he was late, which is weird because the most punctual guy I know." She explained and took a deep breath, "So I called him, and a woman picked up…"

I look at her, and all her face expressions; she's about to cry again so I pull her in for a hug.

"He cheated on me, with my co-worker… I mean, it's not like we were in a serious relationship, but still hurts."

"I understand, Kate; and he's such a jackass for cheating on you."

"We were supposed to celebrate my birthday, which is tomorrow, and now it's all ruined."

"Well, I can still take you out for dinner."

"No Rick. It's okay…"

"I want to."

"Okay. Where do you want to go?"

"Back inside."

"We don't have a reservation."

"I don't need one. I know the owner."

"Right… I sometimes forget you are Rick Castle." She chuckles looking straight into my eyes.

"Let's get you dinner, birthday girl!"

_**Thoughts?**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello there! I'm back with a new chapter! I really like this story so I'll keep updating as fast as I can.**_

_**Sorry for the delay. Enjoy it.**_

* * *

We step into the fancy restaurant and walk to the reception, looking for my friend and owner.

"Oh God! We…" I say hiding behind a column. "We need to go. Now!"

"What, why?" She asks not understanding what's going on.

"My publisher and ex-wife is here; and I really should be writing."

"Oh…"

"Yeah. Come on I'll take you to another place." I say dragging her out, before Gina has a chance to see me, _us_.

"So, where do you want to go?" She asks putting her coat back on.

"It's kinda late to get a table in a nice restaurant, so what about going to The Old Haunt?"

"The Old what?"

"Don't tell me you don't know what The Old Haunt is?" I ask laughing.

"Nope sorry…"

"I'm so taking you there. It's four blocks away, so do you mind walking?"

"In these?" She says lifting her right foot so I could see the high heels.

"Jezz… Okay. I can carry you if you want."

"You are not car-"

"I'm joking, Kate." I say gently smiling at her. Actually I wasn't joking; I wouldn't have any problem if I had to carry her.

"Let's go writer boy!" She says starting to walk down the street.

"Writer-boy? That hurt…"

"Sorry to harm your ego…"

"My ego?"

"Yeah your ego." She states.

"You do believe what the magazines say…" I say glaring at her.

"Well…"

"Let me get something clear. One, the entire playboy thing is pure marketing. People, mostly women, like seeing me as a womanizer because makes me cooler, but I'm not that guy. I'm tired of not being able to go out and have dinner with a woman, because next day it hits page six as my new girlfriend."

"I'm going." Kate jokes turning around.

"No please." I beg.

"I was joking, Rick. But if my face appears on the paper tomorrow I'll kill you." She says.

"Don't worry Kate. As I was saying, I used to like this fame thing, but then Alexis came along and I changed. She changed me, and now I prefer staying at home watching Disney movies, than at the opening of a brand new disco."

"I understand, Rick. I think your real you is more likable."

"You do?" I ask as she nods and starts walking again.

* * *

We arrive at The Old Haunt in total silence. I open the door for her and greet Bryan, the bartender.

"Good Evening, Mr. Castle." He politely says.

"How many times I've told you to call me Rick… Mr. Castle makes me feel old."

"You are old." Kate jokes and I roll my eyes at her.

"We'll be downstairs. Can I get a bottle of champagne and two glasses?"

"Sure. Here you have, Mr-, Rick." He hands me the drink.

I place my hand in Kate's upper back and guide her downstairs to my office.

"Where are we going?" She asks while I open the door.

"Welcome to my office."

"Your office?"

"I'm the owner, actually. That's why I have an office downstairs."

"Wow!"

"I come down here when I have to write."

"It's a nice place."

"You know what's the best?" I ask stepping closer to hand her a glass full of champagne.

"What?"

"The secret passages." I reply taking a sip of champagne.

"Secret passages?"

"Yeah. Come on, I'll show you." I say placing my glass and hers on my office table. "Follow me."

* * *

We walk shoulder to shoulder through the narrow passages chatting about everything and nothing.

She talks about Matthew's baby days and how much he has grown up; also explains why she ended up being one of the best lawyers in America and a bit about her past.

I also talk about when I was younger, about why I became a writer and some cute stories about Alexis and me.

Thirty minutes later I open a door that lets us out and we step again on the street. It's way darker that before and there's no one around.

_We are alone under the city lights._

I want to say something but words just don't come along and when I turn to look I her, she's wrapping her arms around her.

She's cold.

I take my jacket off and hand it to her.

"I'm okay." She refuses to take it.

"Kate, you're trembling. Put the jacket on, please." I say giving her a puppy-dog-eyes look.

"Thanks." She says as I help her put my coat on_. _"It's getting late; I should go."

"Oh, yeah okay." I say not wanting our date to finish.

_Wait date? No, Rick no._

I check my clock. It's 12am, well it isn't very late, but I'm sure Kate needs to relax.

"Happy Birthday, Kate!" I say squeezing her arm, smiling at her.

_Wow her eyes. Beautiful. She's just perfect._

"Thank you…" She replies shyly, avoiding my eyes. "I really have to go now."

"Why?"

"I'm just tired."

"Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Maybe." She replies nervously.

"We could go pick up the kids."

"Yeah, we could do that."

"I'll call you tomorrow." I say raising my hand to stop a cab. "Good night, Kate." I whisper thinking if I should just go or kiss her cheek.

I decide to do it, so I step closer placing my right hand on her shoulder and gently kiss her cheek.

"Good night, Rick. Thanks for tonight." She says not looking at me, but I could say she's blushing.

I see her disappear down the avenue when I realise she's still wearing my coat, so now I'm freezing.

_Great._

I walk back to The Old haunt recalling everything that had happened. Every laugh we have shared, everything that she has explained me, and all I have told her.

_She really is an interesting girl._

I enter my bar to collect Kate's coat and make my way back home.

Ten minutes later, I'm on my star wars pj's; laptop on my lap and ready to write.

_Kate Beckett is a source of inspiration._

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello there folks! How are you all doing? ONLY a few more ours till After Hours! I really can't wait!**_

_**Well here you have a new chapter; I'm sorry it's not as long as the previous ones, but most of you will agree with me when I say that teachers are insane, specially college teachers; sometimes I think they forget we (students) have a life out of college. Anyway, I'm sorry.**_

_**Hope you enjoy it.**_

* * *

_Ten minutes later, I'm on my star wars pj's; laptop on my lap and ready to write._

_Kate Beckett is a source of inspiration._

* * *

It's 10pm when I jump out of bed and run straight to the kitchen.

_Coffee, I need coffee._

I stayed until 3am writing, last night. I don't even know how it happened, but it was like my fingers where typing by themselves; I just couldn't stop.

I have a cup of coffee and two toasts with nutella, just because I'm like a kid sometimes and chocolate drives me nuts.

After a delicious breakfast, I walk back to my office, turn on my laptop and check the mail.

_Nothing. I'm so bored._

Alexis is coming back tonight. Thank God, because I miss her so badly.

* * *

I get dressed and step outside; it's Sunday and the street is pretty crowded.

What should I do? That's the moment her face comes back to my head.

_Kate._

I told her I would call, but what if she's busy, or having family lunch at her parents for her birthday?

_Her birthday._

I decide to walk back into my building and straight to the loft. I need to find out where she lives and surprise her.

The school had provided every parent with a list of all their kid's classmates, where they lived and a telephone number.

I rush into my office and find the file on the right side of my table, I open it and the first name I see is Matt's.

_Matthew Christopher Beckett._

_33 West 93rd Street, 47, Manhattan, New York._

"Got it!" I say to myself.

I get a cab and in about fifteen minutes later I'm in front of Kate's building.

_Nice place._

Before entering the building I see a small bakery at the other side of the street so I walk in and get Kate a muffin and a candle; because I don't really know how old is she. Early thirties; Thirty one, thirty two maximum.

The doorman opens the front door for me and immediately asks who am I.

"Rick Castle. Kate Beckett lives here right?"

"She does. She hasn't told me anything about someone coming over though…"

"Well that's because I'm surprising her. It's her birthday!" I explain.

"Oh, right! Come with me Mr Castle." The young man says walking to the elevator.

We ride up in complete silence, and as the doors swing open, on ground four, I thank the boy and walk to the only door in the floor.

_47. Door 47._

I place the candle on the chocolate muffin and light it up. I don't smoke, but a lighter is always helpful. I take a deep breath and knock on the door.

I patiently wait, until I hear footsteps and I can't help but smile.

"Rick?" She says narrowing her eyes but with a small smile on her face.

"Happy Birthday Kate!" I say showing her the muffin.

She laughs. "Really Rick?"

"What?"

"You're such a kid! But I love the muffin, thank you!" She blushes.

"Anything for my favourite birthday girl! Now make a wish."

She's still smiling, when she closes her eyes and drops her head backwards. I let her think; let her have this special 'blow the candle' moment.

Seconds later she looks back at me and chuckles.

"Got it!" she says breathing in to blow out the candle, later. "Thank you, Rick. It's so sweet of you."

"You're welcome." I smile, still standing under the doorframe.

"You want to come in?" She asks moving aside.

"Sure." I say slipping my hands into my pockets.

The place is huge. Parquet floor; white and brick walls, brightly lit interior with a balcony opening out to Central Park.

"Wow Kate. This place is huge!" I say still astonished by the beauty of the loft.

"I know. I sometimes think that it's too much for Matt and I, but I loved it from the first time I walked in."

"It's lovely. I don't think I will ever invite you over to my place. Yours is much more bigger and nicer."

"I'm sure yours is nice too, Rick."

"Not as much as yours."

"Well, thanks." She says standing right beside me, while we admire New York's skyline.

"Want to go out for lunch?" I ask.

"I don't know, Rick. We already went out yesterday."

"But today is your birthday. I want to buy you lunch, is the least I can do as I didn't buy you a present."

"You never had to. But I guess lunch sounds nice."

"Yeah?"

"Sure. We can go to the italian restaurant around the corner."

"Italian sounds perfect."

"Let me get my coat and shoes and then we can go."

* * *

We walk into the restaurant and get a table for two. We are the only ones in the place, so we order and ten minutes later we're already eating.

"It's delicious." I say cutting another slice of pizza.

"Matt and I love this place. We usually come here when I win an important case."

"You two seem pretty close."

"We are. I mean, there's only him and me. He's a really private boy, so I'm like his best friend. We talk a lot."

"He's really nice. Alexis tells me she plays with him in the playground."

"They get along pretty well." Kate explains finishing her spaghettis.

"Maybe we should do something together, with the kids. Like going to the zoo, or to the movies… ". I say. I want the kids to have fun together and I could be with her. Because let's be clear about something, I really want to get to know her. I like Kate.

"Uhm, yeah sure. Sometimes I work on the weekend, but sounds fun."

"Just let me know when you're free and we will arrange something."

"Yeah, it will be good for the kids."

"And for us." I say shyly. She doesn't reply but I can see her cheeks burning up.

_What if she wants to get to know me too?_

_It could be, right?_

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**PS: I did a little research for Kate's loft. The place exists, but I made up the 'door 47' thing, and the view to Central Park. It is pretty close to the park, actually, but there's no view from the apartment.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Okay guys new chapter! I'm so very sorry for the delay!**_

_**This goes to RIS, NEN and ERIN because they just deserve it for being THE AWESOMEST!**_

* * *

_"Just let me know when you're free and we will arrange something."_

_"Yeah, it will be good for the kids."_

_"And for us." I say shyly. She doesn't reply but I can see her cheeks burning up._

_What if she wants to get to know me too?_

_It could be, right?_

* * *

"Mom!" Mathew shouts running to her, trying his bag to fall of his shoulders. He throws himself into her arms and hugs his mom as tight as ever. " Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you sweetie. I'm so glad you're back!"

"I've missed you mom!"

"Me too, baby. Me too." Kate whispers.

I stand there, looking at them. Kate kneeling in front of his boy, running her right hand through his brown curly hair.

I'm still waiting for Alexis to come running to me, when I feel someone crash into my legs; making me stumble a little bit.

"Daddy!" I hear my little princess' voice.

I kneel in front of her, just like Kate did with Matt, and hug her tight. I can't believe I've missed her so much, and it's only been nearly three days.

"Hello pumpkin! I've missed you."

"Me too dad! But we had so much fun."

"I'm glad!" I say pulling apart and then stand up. When I turn to check on Kate, she has Matthew in her arms, and she seems to be talking to him.

"Hello Kate!" Alexis says.

"Hey sweetie. How are you?" She asks, putting Matthew down.

"I'm pretty good; tired though."

"Hello chief!" I greet Matthew who has an arm wrapped around her mother's legs.

He lifts his little head and smiles at me. "Hi!" He says shyly.

"How did the excursion go?" I ask him.

"Good. Lexi and I had lots of fun."

"We did!" Alexis jumps happily.

"We're glad you both had a nice time, but now we all should head home." Kate explains. Matt and Alexis' faces immediately change from happy to sad.

"No…" They say at unison.

"Hey, why don't we grab hamburgers and have dinner at the loft?" I suggest.

"Sounds like a plan, but we don't want to intrude." Kate replies.

"It's okay Kate. This way we get to spend more time together, and celebrate your birthday with the kids!"

"It's Kate's birthday?" Alexis asks me.

"It is pumpkin."

"Happy Birthday Kate!" Alexis says shyly, wanting to hug her friend's mother, but too scared to actually do it.

"Go hug her Lex." I whisper into her tiny ear, hearing her whisper 'okay' she takes a step forward and Kate lifts her up.

"Thank you Alexis."

"If you and Matt come to the loft I can make a present for you."

"Now I can't decline…"

"So, you coming?" I ask grinning.

"We are." Kate says firmly. "Are you okay with it, Matthew?"

"Sure mom. Let's go Lexi!" He shouted grabbing Alexis' hand and making their way out.

Kate and I are still standing there when the kids reach the street, and it's then when we stop thinking about the cute moment and run after them.

"Guys wait!" I hear Kate yell.

Matthew and Alexis, are still 'holding hands' when Kate and I reach for them; they are still in the school grounds.

"Don't worry dad, we know we can't step on the sidewalk alone." Alexis says making Kate and I laugh.

"You're right Lex. It's dangerous."

"It is." Matthew ads.

* * *

We take a taxi to Remy's and when we arrive, as much as Kate's surprise Matthew agrees to come with me to get the burgers.

Everyone knows how guys are with burgers. We always tend to get the bigger and messy ones, and that doesn't change with the fact that Matthew is with me. He is one of those guys that are always perfectly dressed and don't seem to get into much trouble; he's a quiet boy, shy, very shy.

That kind of pretty boy that could pose for the Abercrombie and Fitch Kids collection, because of his classy look, pretty face and gorgeous eyes. And that was because of Kate, for sure. She was a classy woman, and I normally didn't go for classy, but really, she blew me away from the first moment I met her.

"Rick!" Matthew says gently hitting my thigh.

_Oh damn, I'm overthinking gain. Stop Rick, stop._

"Sorry Matt. Was just thinking."

"What about?" He asks.

"Uh, nothing…" I lie reading the panel and trying to make my decision.

_Why picking a burger is always this difficult?_

"Okay… Can I ask you something?"

"Sure you can." I say, kneeling in front of him.

"What burger should I get for Lexis? Cheeseburger or the one with bacon in it?"

_Oh! He really is adorable._

"Alexis likes the one with bacon in it. You know what?"

"What?"

"You can other anything you want for you and Lex, and I'll get something for your mother and I."

"Awesome!" He says standing in front of the counter.

"Next." The teenage waiter says from behind the counter.

"This little guy over here is next." I say lifting Matthew up so he can sit down on the wooden counter.

"Thanks." He tells me.

"Go ahead buddy. Get whatever you want."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"Okay. So I want a burger with bacon in it, a cheeseburger and two cokes with that fancy straws."

"Okay. Anything else?" The waiter asks and Matthew turns to look at me, waiting for permission to get something else.

"You know… Alexis loves Kit Kat."

"Two Kit Kats." Matthew smiles at the guy behind the counter.

"Is that all little Sir?"

Matthew giggles and nods.

I make him jump off the counter and I get Kate and I cheeseburgers and a beer, along with French fries.

I pay for everything and Matthew and I head out to where the taxi is parked.

When we reach the yellow car, Kate and Alexis are immersed in a conversation. I am happy for Alexis, because she has never had a woman role model, a part from her peculiar grandma; and she seems to get really well with Kate.

"Hello ladies!" I say closing the taxi door, "Matthew here has a surprise for you Lex!"

"Tell me, tell me." She bounces on my lap.

"You'll have to wait till we get home, Lexi." Matthew says.

"Nooooo…" She complains.

"It's worth waiting." Matthew calms her down.

"Okay…" Alexis whispers.

* * *

I take the key out of my pocket and open the door, letting everyone get in.

"Wow!" Matthew says looking around.

"You liar…" Kate shoots me a look.

"What?"

"Rick, this is place is so much more bigger than mine."

"Okay, maybe it is. But yours is much more nice and…"

"Dad, I'm hungry." Alexis cuts me off.

"Let's go, set the table."

Ten minutes later everything's set. Kate already has her burger and beer and now is Matt's turn to give Alexis her dinner.

"Here Lex. Your dad told me that bacon burger is your favourite."

"It is." She says taking the burger from Matt's little hands.

"Oh, and I also got you a Kit Kat!" He says proudly.

"A Kit Kat, really?" Alexis nearly screams grinning.

"Yeah!"

"Awesome!" She says biting her burger.

I look at Kate, and she stares back at me mouthing 'adorable'.

I wink at her and she blushes, breaking the eye contact.

_Wait, she's blushing? _

_She totally is!_

* * *

After an awesome dinner, Matt and Alexis take off to the living room, and for the sound of the TV a Disney movie is on, Toy Story if I'm not wrong.

Kate and I are still siting on the table, each at one side, and I just can't stop looking at her.

"Thank you for dinner." She breaks the silence.

"Anytime, Kate."

"Also thanks for being so nice to Matt."

"He's a great boy."

"He is…"

"Kate?"

"Mhm…"

"I had a great time with you these two days."

"Me too…"

"I was wondering if… Well if you'd…"

_Wait. Why am I nervous?_

"Mom!" Matthew cuts me off.

_Damn, damn, damn._

"What's up baby?"

"I'm tired. Can we go?"

"Sure. Go get your coat," Kate says to her son; "Sorry, Rick. You were saying…"

"Would you like to get coffee someday?" I say walking her to the door.

"Sure."

"Without the kids, I mean."

"Oh! Sure, coffee sounds good."

"I'll call you."

"Good." She says while I help her put the Burberry coat on, letting my hands rest on her shoulders a little longer than needed.

"I'm ready mom!" Matthew interrupts again, Alexis standing by his side.

"Let's go, then. Say thank you to Rick and Alexis."

"Thanks." He says shyly.

"Goodbye Alexis. Bye Rick." Kate says.

I want to squeeze her arm, or steal a cheek kiss so badly; but maybe in front of the kids is not a good idea.

I don't care, so I take the risk.

"Goodbye Kate." I say softly kissing her cheek.

When I pull away she looks surprised, she didn't expect me to do that.

"Ew…" Matthew says.

"What?"

"Why did you kiss her?" Alexis asks.

_Oh my God, this is getting awkward._

"Can't friends steal cheek kisses?"

"They can?" Matthew asks.

"Sure buddy!"

"Okay then. Bye Lexis!" Matthew says stepping in to shyly kiss Alexis' cheek.

Alexis has the biggest grin on her face, when Matthew pulls away. Kate is silently laughing and I can't help grin and let out an 'eww'.

_Kids learn from the their parents. And these two little guys seem to be fast learners._

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	8. Chapter 8

Kate was immersed in hundreds of papers from a new case, a divorce case. Her speciality. She had never, ever, lost a divorce case; that's why she was considered on of the best lawyers in the country. Graham Franklin, a NBA player, had hired her to be his lawyer; and damn this famous people, they were really difficult to treat, they were always keeping secrets and that was never helpful.

She didn't even hear her co-worker entering her office until he called her name.

"Oh… Hey Mark." Kate said faking a smile. Mark, her ex, had been trying to call her for the last week and Kate declined every time, she really didn't want to talk about the whole 'you cheated on me' thing.

"Kate…" He tries to make her stop reading the files.

"Mark, I've work to do." She says not doing eye contact.

"I want to talk to you. I'm so sorry about what happened last week. I'm such a fool for forgetting we had plans and that is was your birthday…"

"And that you cheated on me, you don't remember that?" Kate says angry, now looking at him, with her reading glasses on.

He doesn't reply to that, so Kate continues talking, "Yeah, I knew it. You know what? Why don't we just forget it?"

"But I don't want to forget; I like you."

"Yeah, well. I don't; so if you please leave…"

"Can we get a coffee? Talk about it…"

"No." She says starting to read the file again, but has to stop when her phone goes off.

_Rick._

She smiles at his name on the phone screen and answers.

"Hello Rick!"

"Hey you. Listen, I was wondering if we could meet for coffee."

"Sure. When and where?"

"Are you at work?"

"Yup and I really need a coffee right now." Kate explains looking at Mark's angry face. "Come pick me up?"

"Sure. Be there in five." He hangs up.

_He doesn't know where she works; how will he come pick her up?_

Kate was about to call again when Mark interrupted her.

"You said you didn't want coffee."

"Well, not with you."

"That's not fair Kate."

"Mark, we are done. Now get out and let me finish this file, so I can go out and have coffee with my friend."

"Your friend? Rick? Who is he, anyway?"

"None of your business. Now go, or I'm kicking you out." Kate says standing up.

"Okay, okay I'll go, but this isn't over Kate. Not over." He says closing the door.

Kate sighs. She wasn't that mad at him, but the fact to see him everyday irritated her.

She decides to stop thinking about it. She grabs her coat and purse and leaves her office. She walks through the corridor, checking her phone, until she reaches the lobby where she hears a familiar voice.

She lifts her head to see Rick Castle talking to Johanna.

_Oh!_

"So Rick, any book coming up?" She hears Johanna ask.

"I've been working on something but not sure how it's gonna turn out."

"Maybe you two should go get the coffee…" Kate interrupts.

_There she is. _Dressed in casual jeansand a white blouse, her Burberry coat hanging off her right arm and purse in the other hand

"Kate!" I nearly jump of excitement.

"How do you know where I work?" Kate asks looking at me with that killing but adorable look.

"Did a little research." I grin.

"So, you two going out?" Johanna asks.

"Just going to get a coffee. I'll be right back mom."

"She'll be back here in an hour. I don't want to interrupt your work." I honestly say.

"All the time you need kiddos. It's almost 1 o'clock, so you can leave Kate; I'll see you tomorrow."

"No, mom it's okay. I'll be back in an hour."

"Kate, go have fun. It's fine."

"Okay. Let me take some files and I'll be right back." Kate says to me. I nod an 'okay' and I see her walk all the way back to her office.

"Take care of her." Johanna tells me.

"I will."

"I know she's been having a hard time; leaving San Francisco, coming back to New York and all… I just want her to be happy."

"I will make sure she's happy." I state.

"Well, I have to get back to work. It's been a pleasure to see you again Rick."

"Pleasure is all mine. Next time bring the book, and I'll sign it."

"Won't forget it." She says walking back to where I imagined it was her office.

"Let's go?" Kate appears, now coat on and glasses still on.

"Sure." I say following her into the elevator. "I didn't know you wear glasses." I say looking at her; she really looks amazing with the Way Fear reading glasses.

"Only when I read." She says taking them off and putting them on the case.

"They look good on you."

"Thanks." She says shyly.

"So… you want to have lunch?"

"I'm sorry if you had any plans, my mom can't be very persuasive."

"I only make plans with you, Kate. Tell you something."

"Uhm…"

"We grab a coffee at Starbuck and then if we are hungry enough I'll take you to the italian around the corner."

"I could do that."

"It's a date, Kate."

"I thought dates where supposed to be at the evening. You know, dress, tie, fancy restaurant."

"We'll do that next time." I explain placing my hand on her back to let her walk out first.

_Next time? Yes, there's totally going to be a next time._

* * *

There's a Starbucks coffee at the other side of the street. I let her walk in first again, and we wait for our turn.

"Starbucks is always so crowded." Kate says.

"Yeah, I know. Must be because they have the best coffee."

"Agree."

"Next…" The lady behind the counter says, "Good afternoon. What would you want?" She asks.

I turn to look at Kate and she whispers, "Surprise me."

I raise my eyebrows at her and she lets out a laugh.

_Oh my! This woman._

"We want two Grande Cappuccinos, brown sugar and semi-skimmed milk."

"Names please?"

"Rick and Kate." I say paying for the two coffees.

"We can get that table over there." Kate says coffee in hand.

"That's a nice place." I agree following her to the wooden table at the back part of the shop.

I pull the chair out for her and then I take a seat. I place my coffee on the table and I can't help but stare at her. I don't know how to start a conversation, and damn this is getting awkward.

"So… How's work?" I ask. _Work? Rick, really? Damn, not good._

"I'm in the middle of a divorce case."

"Divorce case?"

"Yes. It's my speciality, actually. I'm a divorce lawyer."

"I would have hired you, if I'd knew you."

"I would never accept to defend you." She jokes.

"Why not?"

"I never work for friends."

"Why?"

"It's a rule I have."

"Oh, okay." I say leading the conversation to an absolute silence. There's a lot I want to say, but I just don't know how to do it.

"Are you okay?" She asks.

"Uh-, yes I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Penny for your thoughts."

"I was thinking we could go have lunch at a place out of town."

"What about the kids?"

"My mother is picking up Alexis, she could take Matthew too."

"I don't know Rick…"

"Come on!" I beg.

"Okay, but let me call the school." Kate says dialling the number.

She seems to be talking to Matthew and Alexis' teacher; I don't even listen to the conversation, I just look at her. How she moves her hands, he facial expressions and how she smiles.

_She really is gorgeous._

"Rick!" I hear her say, "Earth to Rick!"

"Oh, uhm… Sorry!"

"Starring is creepy." She smiles.

"Can't help it. Anyway, let's go?"

"Sure. Have you told your mom to pick Matthew too?"

"Yes. I just '_what's apped'_ her."

"Good. Let's go writer-boy!" She says standing up.

I also stand up and automatically grab her hand, intertwining her fingers with mine.

_Spark! _

_She looks at me; I look at her._

She's blushing and she knows why. She has felt it too.

I squeeze her hand and start walking through the shop, on our way out.

_On our way to our first lunch date._

_**Thoughts?**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello folks! You're lucky to get a LOOOONG chapter today. The reason why is because I won't be able to update any of my stores in the next to weeks. but be prepared because I've got nothing to do, but write, this Christmas.**

**Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Just a think the**_ ITALICS_ **are past events.**

** Thank you for all the follows, favourites and reviews. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST!**

* * *

We arrive at the loft and ride all the way down to the garage.

"Why doesn't it impress me, that you have a Ferrari?"

"I… well. I just love this car."

"Who doesn't?" She asks while I open the door for her.

"Nice point. I will let you drive on the way back."

"Really?"

"Sure Kate. Now relax it's going to take a while to get there."

"Where is there exactly?

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." I say turning on the engine.

* * *

I drive all the way to a famous little restaurant by the sea. Yes, Coney Island is where I'm taking Kate for our first lunch date. I know it's not the most romantic place, but the sound of the sea is magical; the boardwalk is amazing and today, the sun shines.

_Perfect._

She looks a bit shocked when we arrive, but her face changes as the meal goes on.

We don't talk much, but that's not a problem, in fact it's nice.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask swallowing a piece of pie.

"Maybe…" She says playing with me, "Of course you can, Rick."

"Why did you decide to move back to New York?" I ask cutting another piece of pie.

"I...uh…" Kate stammers and I see her go pale.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. Sorry if I overstepped…" I apologize, knowing that I shouldn't have asked that.

"It's just… I haven't talked about that with anyone but my family…"

"It's okay Kate. We can just talk about something else."

"Thanks, for understanding." She says faking a smile.

I decide to drop the topic and start another conversation. We talk about movies, music and books; she even admits liking the Derrick Storm series and being mad at the fact that I killed him, but is also looking forward to something new, different.

I tell her I'm starting a new book, that I have an idea running in my head, but that I'm not hundred per cent sure about it. The thing is that I'm writing about her and I don't want her to get mad at me for doing such thing.

It's 3 o'clock when we leave the small restaurant and step on the sidewalk; I take her hand again and she doesn't pull away, she actually smiles at me and drops her head on my shoulder.

We walk by the sea for a while until I decide to step into the beach.

_And that was such a bad idea. Very bad._

"I'm not stepping onto the beach. I'm dressed and wearing high heels."

"Okay then." I say picking her up, bridal style.

"Riiiiiick!" I hear her yell, laughing at the same time, "Put me down."

"You said you didn't want to step on the sand, so let me walk you around."

"Not happening. Put me down. NOW!" She states still laughing.

"Please?" I grin.

"Could you, PLEASE, put me down?"

"Oh-kay!" I say carefully putting Kate down.

"Now help me take my shoes of, so we can keep on walking."

"So bossy…" I say kneeling down to take her heels of.

I give them back to her and we continue our walk through the beach. I'm not holding her hand now, and it feels strange; like something's missing.

I don't know how it happened or when, but I feel really attracted to Kat; it's not that kind of attraction I had always felt for a woman, it's way different.

I don't even know how to express it, but I feel like I'm flying when she's around; I feel like a normal guy, like the man I was before the whole fame thing stepped into my life, and I like that, I like being normal and to feel something real for a woman.

_Something new to me. Something like… love?_

_No Rick, no; Too soon. _

_But it could be, right?_

People in films always talk about love at the first sight; what if it really exists?

* * *

"Rick…" Kate says softly.

"Yes?"

"The reason I decided to leave San Francisco was because of Matthew's dad." She says shyly.

She's scared and I can hear it in her voice.

"Kate…" I say stepping closer to her, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too." I state caressing her right arm.

"I want to. I know I can trust you."

"Okay then. Do you want to sit down?"

"No, I'm okay here." She says putting a strand of her hair behind the ear.

We are standing on the sand, listening the ocean hit the shore every five seconds, while kids run and laugh around.

"I was studying in Stanford when I met him. He was a medicine student, and later became a brain surgeon. Thomas Branch, that's Matthew's dad. I fell for him since the first moment I saw him, I was so in love with him and I thought he was too." She says trying to hold back the tears.

I decide not to say a word, but yes to step closer. We are very close now and I'm still caressing her arm.

"We got married a year after finishing the career and two years later Matthew was born. We were really happy; living in San Francisco, where we both had a fantastic job." She continued explaining, now tears running down her face.

I lift my hand up to wipe the tears running down her face, and she lets me do. She's trembling right now and I'm starting to think about what had possibly happened. Why is she so broken?

"Matthew was a year old when one night he started to vomit and got really high fever. I was alone at home, because Thomas was on duty that night; so I took Matthew to the hospital and that was where he was diagnosed with brain tumour… Thomas took Matthew to surgery as soon as he could. I was able to watch the surgery from one of those rooms, were only doctors are allowed to go in..."

I wanted to hug her so hard and never let go. Tears still running down her face while I was trying to hold mine; I had to be strong for her.

I finally decided to hug her, and let her cry. A minute later she pulled apart and kept on with the story.

"Thirty minutes into the surgery I saw Thomas leave the room, rushing out, actually. Leaving my poor baby right there, in hands of someone else. So I left the watching room and ran to him. I remember seeing him washing his hands as nothing had happened…"

* * *

"_Thomas, what's going on?"_

"_Kate, I can't. I can't do this."_

"_What? Get back inside and safe our son's life."_

"_I can't Kate. You don't understand how hard it is to work on someone you love. I just can't." _

"_Don't tell me you can't Thomas! Our baby is dying and all you do is run away?"_

"_Yes, Kate. I'm running away. I can't… I..."_

"_What's going on Thomas? I know you are brave enough to go in there and finish what you have started."_

"_I am not. It's a brain tumour Kate, a fucking brain tumour… There's nothing to do. Kids this little don't survive brain tumours."_

"_No… Thomas don't." She said crying, stepping away from her husband, as he stepped closer to her. "Stay away. Don't you see what you're doing? You're letting our son die, without even fighting, you're giving up on him."_

"_Kate, don't tell me what to do. I know about this, I'm a brain surgeon for God's sake! Matthew is not going to make it." He said angry, "And I can't… I'm leaving Kate."_

"_What?"_

"_What you heard. I'm leaving."_

"_What?" She yelled._

"_I've been offered a job in Africa. I'm leaving tomorrow."_

"_Thomas, why are you doing this to me? To us? To Matthew? I love you; you can't just leave."_

"_I'm not leaving alone Kate. You're coming with me."_

"_Not happening. I have a job here. We have a life in San Francisco."_

"_You won't need to work there…"_

"_I'm not leaving to Africa. I'm a lawyer because I like what I do."_

* * *

Kate has her head on my shoulder. My shirt was wet, but I didn't care. She could cry all she wanted.

"Thirty minutes later a nurse stepped into the small room, were we where, and asked me to go with her. I left Thomas there and followed the young woman to a room. Matthew was lying on the bed. He looked so weak and small; surrounded by tubes and machines that kept on beeping. I remember walking to him and caressing his soft face. He was alive and that's all that mattered. I felt asleep by his side, to wake up an hour later face to face with Thomas. He kissed Matthew's head, then mine and left; without saying anything, just whispering an I love you." Kate sobbed.

I didn't know what to say. I was left speechless. How could someone leave its family without even say goodbye?

"Kate, I'm so sorry… I wouldn't have asked if I knew that was the reason. I… God, I don't even know what to say. You are the strongest person I know."

She pulled away, looking straight to my eyes. "It wasn't pretty. I felt so betrayed but sometimes I think that we are better alone. Me and Matthew. It's not like I don't miss his dad, but he was such a jackass for leaving and saying nothing. I haven't heard from him since then."

"You're right. You and Matthew deserve better. You're an awesome mom to him Kate."

"I like to think so."

"You are." I say whipping away the last tears that were running down her face, "You are an excellent mom and woman. Believe me." I state caressing her cheek.

"You think so?"

"Absolutely." I say to make her smile, "and you have a beautiful, smile."

"Thanks." She says blushing, "Thank you for listening to me."

"You can tell me anything. I'm here for you."

"Thank you Rick." She says pulling away to start walking again.

We walked for another long hour. I went from holding her hand; to put an arm around her shoulder. She seemed to like these little things because she squeezed my hand, back, and wrapped an arm around my waist, dropping her head on my shoulder.

Perfect, the afternoon was perfect. Apart from the whole thing about her past, everything was going well.

"Is Matthew okay now?" I ask kissing her forehead, her head still on my shoulder.

"He is. I still have to take him once a month for a check up, but he's okay."

"I'm glad he got through it. He's a brave kid, Kate. You should be proud of him."

"I am. A lot. I just feel bad for him sometimes. There are still things he can't do, because then he gets migraine. Like sports; he's allowed to play football, for example, but it's dangerous because he could hit his head."

"I know what you mean."

"That's why he's shy and likes playing indoor activities, I guess."

"Maybe that's the reason; Alexis likes him, though."

"He likes her too. They're good friends."

"Like you and me." I state smiling at her.

"Like you and me." She agrees squeezing my hip.

It's 6 o'clock when we decide to walk back to the car. I suggest walking back through the sidewalk, but she decides to stay on the beach. 'I like the sand' She tells me.

"Want to touch the water?" I ask grabbing her hand to walk her to the shore.

She kneels and lets the water come to her. "Damn it's freezing."

I kneel next to her and, indeed, the water is freezing. I extend my hand to touch the water again and I splash some on her.

"Riiiiiiiiick!" She yells splashing water to me.

"Oh no you didn't!" I shoot back.

"Oh yes I did!" She says running away.

I stand up and follow her through the beach. When I finally catch her, I stumble and make us fall onto the sand.

Her back pressed against the sand, and my chest collapsed with hers.

I stare at her and she stares back at me. I want to kiss her, but also don't want to spoil our friendship. As much as it hurts, I slowly pull away.

_Too soon, it's still too soon._

I stand up and then I help her. "I'm sorry." I whisper.

"Don't be." She replies turning around to keep on walking.

I freeze for a moment and realise that I have just lost the perfect opportunity.

'_Damn Rick, damn. When there's the perfect opportunity to kiss a girl just do it!' _I say to myself.

So I decide to take the risk. I reach for her hand and pull her to me.

I move my hands up to softly cup her face, my thumbs caressing her cheekbone, my eyes locked with hers as I slowly move in and finally feel her lips on mine.

I let my lips gently press against hers; and then I feel Kate smile on the kiss, making me chuckle back; that's when our teeth touch.

_Wow._

I pull away for a moment to see Kate with her eyes closed, wanting more.

I move in to press my lips to hers again; a little more passionate now. My hands drop to her neck and all the way down to her hips as she wraps her hands around my neck and deepens in the kiss.

Minutes later we slightly pull apart. She smiles on my lips and that makes me kiss her again.

"Wow…" She breathes when we finally pull apart.

"I know…" I say recalling the kiss we have just shared.

_Indeed, Kate Beckett was something different from every woman I have met. She's unique._

* * *

**_Thoughts?_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello beautiful people! I'm back! Exams are over, the world is still alive and I'm just so happy to be on Christmas break. Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

_**Thank you for commenting, reading and following the story, means a lot. Also sorry to not reply to your reviews, I've been so busy lately, but I promise I'll do my best to reply to all.**_

**_Castle is not mine. If it was, Kate would have said I love you, a long time ago._**

* * *

"Mom, Marie is here." Matthew says rushing into his mom's room while she finishes her make up.

"Did you open the door?"

"You told me to never do it." He says proudly.

"Good boy. Let's go get your babysitter in." Kate says placing the eyeliner on the table.

Marie is their neighbour; a 19 years old girl who is currently studying law in Columbia.

"Hello Marie. Thank you for coming." Kate says letting the girl in.

"Hello Kate. Hello little man." Marie happily say stocking Matthew's curly hair.

"You guys have dinner ready in the oven and Matt picked a few movies to watch. It's Friday, so he doesn't need to be in bed early, not to late though."

"Don't worry Miss Beckett. He'll be in bed at ten o'clock."

"Great. You behave, and I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay?" Kate says kneeling in front of Matthew.

"Scout's honour mom!" Matthew says hugging her tight, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye baby. Be good." She whispers kissing his messy hair, "I'll see you later Marie. Call me if anything pops out."

"I will." Marie says walking with Kate to the door.

"Goodbye guys." She says closing the door behind her.

She steps in the elevator and all the way down to the ground floor where she waves goodbye to the doorman and walks out to the chilly New York weather. It's November and the temperature is rapidly going down; just as she was about to walk to the place she had to go, a taxi passed in front of her, so she stopped it.

She greeted the middle-age taxi driver and gave him the address. She sat back and took her phone out of her jean pocket. No calls, no texts.

* * *

"We're here ma'am."

"Thank you." Kate says paying for the ride. She steppes out of the car and make her way inside the beautiful building standing in front of her.

She steps into the big classroom and looks around to see almost all the parents of her son's classmates. She scans the room, once again, but apparently he isn't there yet.

It had been two weeks since their date at Coney Island, three hundred thirty six hours since they had seen each other and fourteen days since they first kissed; she was going crazy to see him again. They had messaged and talked through phone, but being able to speak face to face was a much more interesting.

I was standing at one corner of the room, talking to my friend Kevin when I saw her walk into the room. Dressed in black jeans, an ochre blouse and a light brown coat that matched her shoes. Stunning. Even with casual clothes, she looked amazing.

I watched her look around, maybe looking for someone? Maybe she was looking for me. Yes, she definitely was. We had messaged all morning, saying that we would meet at the class reunion, and maybe could grab some dinner afterwards.

I missed her, but I knew her work was important and I wanted to respect it. She was still working on that NBA player divorce case, and as far as I knew, they weren't done yet.

She stops to talk with a woman she seems to know, and then is when she sees me.

Kevin is talking to me but I'm not really paying attention, which I know is rude, but Kate is just so mesmerizing that I can't stop looking at her. She shyly smiles at me and I wink back, only to see her gorgeous smile again when she puts a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Kevin, I… uh… Sorry I'll be right back." I, as much as it hurts, cut him off, but really I can't wait to talk to Kate.

"Oh-kay." He says turning back to his wife, Jenny who's talking to somebody else.

I silently walk to Kate and her friend, but when I'm about to arrive someone stops me.

"Rick Castle! Remember me?" A blonde nearly shouts.

_Oh no… the lady from the first day. Someone help me._

"Yeah… uhm, Clara right? Graham's mom."

"That's me. How are you doing?" She asks touching my arm.

"I'm doing good. Actually I have to go. See you around." I say trying to keep on walking, but she won't let go off my arm, "Please, let go."

"Oh yes, of course."

When Clara is finally out of my way I look up to see Kate still talking to her friend; she briefly looks at me and mouths a 'hi' while the woman she's talking to walks away. I stop walking for a moment and so does her; after a few second we take a step in, at the same time, and when we're finally standing centimetres apart I don't know what to say.

"Hello." She murmurs.

"Hi." I say softly brushing my lips on her cheek, "you look amazing."

"Thanks. You do too." She says shyly.

"How are you doing?" I say gently grabbing her hand.

"I'm great, tired though. This case is driving me insane." She explains as I gently rub her hand, "But let's just forget about it. I have the weekend off and the last thing I want is to talk to you about work."

"Let's talk about something els-" I say but get cut off by the teacher walking inside the classroom.

We take a seat at the back of the classroom, because they were the only ones left and then he teacher starts talking about the class, her students, and how everything is working fine, so far. To be honest I'm not really listening to her, because having Kate's fingers intertwined with mine and her shoulder nearly touching mine is driving me nuts, I really don't know how blood is getting into my brain or how I'm still breathing.

"Rick, stop daydreaming and pay attention." I hear her say.

"I am paying attention."

"Yeah, right…" She says funnily.

"So guys. There's something important to talk about." The teacher explains, "We need two people to be in charge of the class, as for excursions and sports, Saturday football games and stuff. Anyone interested in helping?" The young woman asks.

"Kate you'd do a great work." I whisper to her.

"I think it would be way to much… I barely do my job, how am I supposed to do this?" she whispers back.

"Mr. Castle is your wife interested?" The teacher asks causing all the class to turn around.

_Awkward. My wife?_

"I… ugh, she's not my wife." I explain.

"I am not, that's right…" Kate says after I finish talking.

"Sorry for the misunderstanding. Are you interested, though?" She asks.

"I'd love to, but…"

"I can always help you Kate. I mean if that's okay." I say.

"Sure. We need two people, so if Miss…"

"Beckett." Kate states.

"If Miss. Beckett here accepts, you two could work together."

"Okay I will do it." Kate says and I can't help but smile.

"Great. Thank you, we'll have a word after the reunion."

* * *

We share a ten minutes conversation with the teacher that explains us everything we need to do; gives us all the information about the class and the extra activities that the school has planned to do once 2013 starts.

I help Kate put her coat on and we step on the sidewalk, ready to go to the chinese two blocks away from the school. Our hands brush while walking, so I finally capture my fingers with hers; it's amazing how great they fit.

"I've missed you." She says turning her head to look at me.

"Really?" I ask all excited.

"This is when you're supposed to say, I've missed you too, Kate."

"Do I, really?"

"Rick…" She laughs gently hitting my chest.

I stop walking and pull her in for a kiss. Right there in the middle of the street our lips meet again and it feels as good as the first time. Even better, actually. Because now I'm allowed to kiss her whenever I want, not that we have spoken levels, but I know that we feel the same way. I know that she likes me as much as I like her.

_Her smile after I pull away proves it._

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again people! Some of you have requested more scenes with Kate and Matthew so here it goes.**

**THIS GOES TO MY AWESOME SECRET SANTA, THANK YOU FOR BEING AMAZING!**

* * *

Kate was sounds sleep when Matthew silently walks into her bedroom. The room wasn't huge, but yes big. White and ochre walls with a single wardrobe at the right corner of the room; a bookshelf next to the big window where you could find all kind of books; form English literature, to poetry and every single novel of Richard Castle.

Across from the bookshelf there was the bathroom and a small room where she had all her coats hanged and other kinds of complements.

Matthew carefully closes the door and is now standing dressed in his pj's, watching her mom sleep.

Like every Saturday morning he would jump onto her bed and cuddle with his mother. So he followed the routine. Kate didn't open her eyes but she immediately pulled her little baby to her, making him giggle.

"Morning baby!" She murmurs into his messy morning hair.

"Morning mom." He says kissing her cheek, "And I'm not a baby. I'm four."

"You will always be my little baby Matt."

"Okay, but don't call me baby, not in front of people, please."

"Ohh… I see. You are ashamed of it." Kate says messing with him.

"Maybe a little bit."

"Okay, fine. I won't call you baby in front of people."

"Thanks mom." He says while Kate pushes him to her, "Oh and mom…" He says turning his body to look at her, "It's Lexi's birthday tomorrow, I should get her a present."

"It's Lexi's birthday, huh?" Kate asks funnily and sees Matthew's cheeks turn to red.

"MOM! Stop it."

"Okay, let's be serious now. What do you want to get her?"

"I don't know. I should get something special."

"What about we get dressed and go downtown."

"Yes!" He replies jumping on the mattress.

"Go get ready and we will grab breakfast at the French bakery." Kate says jumping out of bed on her way to the bathroom.

* * *

As Kate promised they got breakfast at the French Bakery round the corner and headed downtown where they spent the whole morning from shop to shop looking for the perfect present for Alexis. They entered a few stores but still got nothing.

"Mom, we've entered every store and still have nothing." Matthew complains sitting on a bench at the middle of Central Park.

"There's still a place…"

"The Disney Store!" Matthew exclaims jumping off the wooden bench.

"That's right Matt! Come on, let's get the car and head to the Disney Store. I'm sure we will find something for Lex there."

Kate drives all the way to the Disney Store. It's the second time Matthew enters the huge boutique, and still he looks impressed as the first time.

The place indeed is enormous; every Disney movie has its section and music is playing on the background. Always full of kids running around with huge grins on their faces; it really is an incredible place and if it is shocking for adults imagine the kids; they were in their own little world, surrounded by their heroes and heroines.

"Take my hand Matthew. There are tons of people here." Kate says as they step into the store. The boy obeys and grabs her mother's hand firmly. "So, what does Lexi like?"

"She… uh, I really don't know. She's not really a Disney princess but I remember her saying that she wanted to watch Brave someday."

"Why don't we check if there's something about this film. Maybe we can get her the DVD."

They walked for a while until they reached the Brave part. There was tons of stuff, really cool stuff.

"Wow…" Matthew said lost in his own little world.

"So, what should we get Alexis?"

"The DVD." Matthew says still looking at every toy.

"We can get her something else." Kate says.

"Really?" He asks and his mother nods, "The sleepers are cute."

"They are. Do you want to get the sleepers and the movie?" Kate asks and sees Matthew nod; she's about to say something else but a familiar voice interrupts.

"Daddy, daddy! The Brave part is over there." Kate turns around to see Alexis pulling his dad by the hand.

"Matthew, hide the presents." Kate whispers to her son, who immediately puts the two items behind his back.

-xxx-

When Alexis hits the Brave section she doesn't see the two people standing looking at her.

_Kate and Matthew. _

Since Alexis had let go of my hand, I slowly walk to them and smile up to Kate. It's been only ten hours since I dropped her at her place last night after dinner at Remy's, and I was starting to miss her.

"Hi." She says smiling at me.

"Hello." I say taking a step into them, thinking if I should or not, at least kiss Kate's cheek. I decide not to, because the last time, at the loft, was a little awkward. But then I really want to touch her, a gently hand rubbing or a cheek caress, so I decide to gently squeeze her arm, "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Hello Rick." Matthew says moving to stand between Kate and me.

"Hello buddy. How are you doing?" I ask

"I'm fine, " he says pulling my arm so I have to kneel in front of the four-year-old boy, "I got the DVD and the sleepers for Alexis. Make sure she does not want any of those."

"Thanks for telling me Matthew."

"Daddy daddy!" Alexis says turning around to find two familiar faces, "Oh hey Matthew. Hello Kate."

"Hello Sweetie." Kate says stroking her ginger hair.

"Hi Lexi!" Matthew says to his friend.

"Matt look at this! How awesome is this dress!" Alexis says taking Matthew a few steps away from the two adults.

I take the moment to move closer to Kate and gently intertwine her fingers with mine, "You look amazing." I whisper, dropping a kiss on her blushing cheeks.

"You really should stop saying that, or I'm going to believe it."

"You should. I mean it Kate, you always look amazing."

"Dad! I know what to get for my birthday!" Alexis runs to us and I immediately move aside.

"What sweetie?" _'Please don't say the DVD or sleepers.' _I repeat in my head.

"The doll! Look daddy she's so like me, but with curly hair."

"She is. Okay so you sure you want the doll?"

"Positive." Alexis nods.

"Okay then. Let's go pay then." I say turning my head to face Kate.

"We're going to check go check the Cars section. Meet you outside." Kate explains.

"We will be outside and maybe we can get lunch." I suggest taking Alexis with me.

* * *

When Kate and Matthew reach the Cars part Matthew looks even more in awe than before, probably because Cars was his favourite movie ever.

"Look mom! I want this rain boots and this jumper. This is awesome!"

"The rain boots are nice, aren't they?"

"I want them for my birthday." Matthew says jumping around.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later I see Kate and Matthew walk out of the store, holding two bags.

They walk up to us and I really can't help but smile; Matthew looks so happy and Kate, _she just wow!_

I'm so blown away by her, every single day. It's not like we have been together for that long, and I don't really know if we are together or not, we still haven't talked levels, but I'm starting to fall for her.

Maybe it's right what they say. _Love at first sight happens, and I think it has hit me this time._

* * *

**_Thoughts? _**


	12. Chapter 12

Kate and Matthew are nervously standing in the elevator, on their way up to the Castles loft. It's Alexis' Birthday today and Matthew has never been more excited about a party before.

When he woke up, him and her mother spent an hour trying to figure out how to dress him up, and Matthew finally went for brown trousers, his favourite Munich shoes, a white shirt and a brown unbuttoned cardigan.

The elevator dings and the Becketts step out to see the door of the loft open and Alexis cheerfully greeting a girl and a boy, her age.

"Matthew you're here!" Alexis says with a huge smile on her face.

"Happy Birthday Lexi!" Matthew replies handing her the present, "This is for you."

Alexis takes the Disney store bag and steps aside to let the boy and Kate in. "Hi Kate!"

"Happy Birthday Lex." Kate says kneeling in front of the girl.

"Thanks Kate." She says shyly hugging her. "Dad is over there." She says pointing at what Kate believes is the kitchen.

"Thanks sweetie."

* * *

I'm sitting in one of the kitchen's stool when I hear Alexis greet Matthew and Kate, and I immediately smile. She's here. Kate's here, and that makes me happy. I want to stand up and walk to her but I have some parents in my kitchen and I just can't leave, so I wait for her to come to me. I hear her footsteps echoing through the whole loft and when I finally see her, I stop breathing for a moment, I am nervous; _why am I so nervous? _When I finally come back to earth I see her awkwardly standing at the entrance of my kitchen. She winks at me and I let out a small laugh. It's amazing the power she has over me. It's astonishing how with just smile she manages to turn my whole world around, in a good way. I excuse myself for a moment and take her out of the kitchen.

"Hey." I softly say kissing her cheek, "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Hello. Thanks for inviting me." She replies while I move my hand up to softly cup her cheek.

"Alexis has been talking about you and Matthew all day. I know she's excited about all her school friends coming over, but she has something special for your boy Kate, she says, and I quote her, 'Matt is just so awesome!'"

"Matthew is always Lexi this, Lexi that!"

"They are cute, aren't they?"

"They are."

"And you are too."

"I am not cute." Kate says throwing me a look, "What are we, fifteen?"

"Right, you are beautiful though." I say, only to see her cheeks turn to red, "and I love when you blush." I say leaning in to softly bring her lips to mine. "I've ben wanting to do this since we ran to you at the Disney Store, yesterday." I admit.

"Me too. Rick?"

"Hum…" I say brushing my nose with hers.

"We should really stop if we don't want to get caught."

"Right, but we will finish this later. I have some things to talk with you." I explain pecking her lips one last time. Just as we pull away Alexis and Matthew come running to us.

"Dad, dad! Look what Matt got me!" She says bouncing around with a DVD and Brave sleepers in her hands.

"Wow! Looks amazing sweetie! Did you say thank you, to Matt?"

"She did." Matthew smiles up to me.

"Matt's the best!" Alexis runs back to my office, where the 'party' is held.

"Got get her Matt, I'm just going to take your mom into the kitchen. Boring stuff is going on in there."

"I'll be here if you need me, okay? And be careful with hitting your head, young man" Kate says kneeling in front of her son, who nods and runs away back to the office.

* * *

Three hours later the last guest leaves the party and we are left alone in the loft. Kate, Matthew, Alexis and myself. The two kids are already sitting on the sofa waiting for us to come join them to watch Alexis' new film.

Kate and I are at the kitchen putting everything back to its place when I come up with a brilliant idea. I silently make my way to her and wrap my arms around her waist; my chest pressed against her back; I let myself take a photo of the moment and then I move her hair aside to kiss her neck. I feel her relax into my touch and it is when I decide to take another step into our relationship.

"Stay tonight…" I whisper between kisses.

"What about Matthew?"

"Sleepover."

"Rick…" She says, more as a moan, than anything else, "I don't know if I'm ready to give this step into us."

"Let me just cuddle with you. I promise I won't do anything else."

"Why are you so perfect?" She smiles.

I can see her eyes relax. I won't say I didn't think about having sex with Kate, because I really want to, but I also don't want to rush things; I want her to trust me and I also what to be ready for it. Be ready for her and for us. Because what we have is really important and I don't want to screw it. "So, are you up for a cuddle all night session?" I ask seductively.

"I think I am."

* * *

When the movie finish, Kate and I explain the sleepover plan and the kids look really excited. I think I haven't seen two kids as happy as Matthew and Alexis are right now. Alexis immediately jumps off the couch and calls Matt to follow her up the stairs.

"So I guess they liked the idea." I say grabbing Kate's hand to take her upstairs.

When we reach Alexis room Matthew and her are already there.

"Me and dad built a fort this morning, maybe we can sleep under it." Alexis explains as Matthew looks at the fort in admiration.

"It's huge." He says crawling in, "Mom, can we sleep here?" He asks coming out again.

"Sure you can, Matthew. Just take your shoes off first."

Ten minutes later, we manage to finally leave Alexis room, with the two of them inside the fort, under a pile of blankets. Alexis had lent Matt a white t-shirt and shorts, so he could be more comfy. He didn't like the idea at first, but finally realized that sleeping in his trousers and dress shirt wasn't a good idea.

* * *

"Do you want a glass of wine?" I ask when we step into the living room.

"Yeah that'd be great." Kate accepts.

As said, I grab a bottle of the best wine I have and pour some in tthe two glasses. I hand one to Kate and see her take a sip. "Come on, I'll show you my room." I say softly kissing her cheek, before intertwining my fingers with hers.

We step into my room and Kate seems to like it; it's not big deal actually, but I like it so much. There're pictures of Alexis and me everywhere and also the cover arts of my novels. As Alexis did minutes before, I lent Kate a shirt and shorts. She steps into the bathroom and I take the time to get changed as well. When she comes out she shyly walks up to me and stops when her knees hit the mattress. "Even in my clothes, you look amazing." I state, kneeling in front of her; my knees pressed on the mattress. I lift my right hand to put a strand of hair behind her eat and I gently kiss her cheek. "You're so beautiful"

"You're not so bad yourself." She giggles into my touch.

"Come here." I say making her jump onto the mattress.

And there is where we stay most of the night. Her back pressed against the wooden headboard and me sitting, crossed legs in front of her. From time to time, I move my hand up her leg and hear her laugh and shiver to my touch. Her skin is so soft and being able to touch her is just so great.

"Kate…" I whisper moving closer to her, "I know we haven't talked levels but I like you, a lot and I was just wondering if you'd like to…"

"Yes, Rick. I'd love to go official and be your girlfriend." She shyly admits.

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not? We've been playing this game for a while now, and I think it's time to get serious and start something, together."

"Yeah… Yes! Together." I say still not believing how easy it has been. "Now let's cuddle all night long."

"Sounds good to me." She says when I bring her body to mine; my arms wrapped around her waist. "Good night, Rick."

"I still can't believe you're really here. Good night, Kate."

_Can I just have this forever? The first 'good night Rick from' Kate Beckett, and ready for all the ones yet to come._

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**IMPORTANT! READ!**_

_**ONE IMPORTANT THING GUYS! GINA(as Castle's EX-gf in the show) HASN'T BEEN MARRIED TO HIM IN THIS STORY. IF SHE EVER MAKES AN APPEARANCE IT WILL ONLY AS HIS PUBLISHER. THAT'S WHY RICK HAS ONLY BEEN DIVORCED ONCE!**_

* * *

_**THIS GOES TO CAROLIN. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR UNDERSTANDING AND BEING THERE FOR ME WHEN I NEED YOU!**_

* * *

_"Good night, Rick."_

_"I still can't believe you're really here. Good night, Kate."_

_Can I just have this forever? The first 'good night Rick from' Kate Beckett, and ready for all the ones yet to come._

* * *

I wake up to feel Kate's head on my chest and her hair all over my neck; it's starting to itch but I honestly don't care. We have spent the night together, cuddling, and I feel like the happiest guy in the world, it has been the best night of my life. If someone had told me seven years ago that I would end up cuddling all night with a beautiful and caring woman, like Kate Beckett, I would have laughed and walked away. But now here I am, years later, with the most gorgeous woman in my arms, and I barely think about the sex thing, it's something not as important. I feel normal with her, like I can just be myself and not be judged for what I have or who I am; and to be honest I like my normal-guy self more than the man I was before Alexis.

My thoughts disappear when I feel Kate move in my arms; she yawns and hugs me tighter; in response I stroke her hair and leave a small but tender kiss on her forehead. "Good morning." I whisper.

"Hey!" I hear her murmur.

"Slept well?"

"Amazing. Thanks for the cuddling session, I really needed it."

"Anytime Kate." I reply and then we fall into a comfortable silence.

* * *

We spent Sunday apart because Kate and Matthew had a family lunch at her parents and as much as she tried to convince me to go I knew it was to soon to go and meet her parents; I already knew her mom and she was a lovely person but I've never been good at the meeting the parents thing. I always mess it up.

Now here I am, standing in front of her work place building. _What am I doing here anyway?_, when suddenly my hands start to sweat and I feel insecure. _Why am I nervous?_ This has never happened to me before, I was always a solid guy, a person in control of everything; what is it about Kate Beckett that makes me so softie?

I finally step in and as the last time I was here I walk to the elevator and click the fifth floor button. It takes a few seconds but I finally arrive and step out. I have to say that the place looks amazing and rather new. It's all built out of glass and wood. There are people everywhere, guys dressed in suits and women in skirts or dresses; totally looks like an elegant work place and what about me? Well I'm wearing Dockers, blue Munich shoes and a white shirt covered with my favourite jacket; a brown army jacket.

_Great Rick._

"Where can I find Kate Beckett?" I ask to the lady sitting at the reception desk.

"Her office is at the end of the corridor." She replies.

"Thank you very much." I smile and start walking to Kate's office when it hits me. I have nothing for her, not a bouquet of flowers or coffee. _Damn._ Well it's fine; I can always take her for lunch, if she isn't very busy.

I finally reach her door where there's a sign that says _Katherine Beckett_. Okay, this is definitely her office. I knock on the door two times and I hear her voice saying 'Come on in.'

I slowly open the door to find Kate at the phone. Her hair is up in a messy bun, her reading glasses are on and she's patting her pen on the table. This is such a bad time to visit her; she looks so busy and stressed. She makes a move with her hands telling me to take a sit and wait, so I obey. I sit at the comfy chair and just stare at her, watching every move she does. How she frowns when she doesn't understand a thing, or something isn't clear or how she moves her hands to explain something, even if she's on the phone.

Five minutes later she hangs up and sighs. "Hey! Sorry about that…" She says, properly, sitting back on her chair.

"It's fine. Watching you work is kinda interesting." I say standing up.

"Yeah right…" She laughs and rests her hand on my thigh, as I am now, sitting next to her, one leg on her desk.

"You look really sexy with this messy bun and glasses on." I say leaning in to kiss her.

"You don't look so bad yourself. I might steal this jacket from you, someday."

"You can have it anytime you want." I say finally closing the distance between us. "How's the NBA player case going?" I ask pulling away.

"I was just talking to him. It's stressful, there's a lot to do and not enough time."

"I can help you if you want. I'm a divorced man plus I took law in college."

"Okay, let's to something though. You take my chair and I'll start writing everything at the white board."

"Awesome." I say sitting on Kate's chair. "Okay let's start. Here says that they've been married for five years and known each other for seven. They have a son named Chris Franklin and a property in Manhattan, a house in The Hamptons and one in Hawaii." I read while Kate writes everything down.

"The woman claims for the custody of Chris and the property in Manhattan and in Hawaii." Kate adds.

"Is there a reason why she'd want these properties?"

"Yes. The house in The Hamptons was her parent's and about the boy…"

"The custody is something that has to be discussed on court, and normally the mother gets the kid."

"You have Alexis." She states.

"Yeah because Meredith agreed to it."

"Oh… okay. Well keep going." Kate tells me but when I'm about to continue someone walks into Kate's office.

"Look who's here." Johanna Beckett appears through the door.

"Mom!" Kate says putting the marker back to its place and joining her mother at the entrance of the office, "Rick was just…"

"Helping her." I say standing up to join them, "Nice to see you again, Johanna." I say offering her my hand. She takes it and smiles at me.

"Good to see you around. Katie told me it was your daughter's birthday last Saturday."

"Oh yeah. She just turned five."

"Tell her I said happy birthday."

"I will."

"I was about to ask you if you wanted to get some lunch but as Rick's here…" Johanna says.

"I'm going to go. You two have lunch." I say, putting my coat back on.

"Oh no, it's fine. I'll take Sandy with me." Johanna explains.

"No really, you two go out. I'll see you later Kate." I say awkwardly standing in front of her not knowing if I should at least kiss her cheek or what… Johanna is her mother after all.

"Sure. I'll call you when I get home." She says.

"Great." I say softly squeezing her arm, "Goodbye Johanna."

"Bye-bye."

"Rick wait!" I hear Kate say just as I was about to close her office's door.

"Uh?" I say briefly opening it.

Kate walks up to me and presses her lips to mine. _What? Is she really kissing me in front of her mother?_

When we pull apart I sure have the dorkiest face ever. "We're going official, right?" She whispers on my lips.

"We are…" I stammer still getting my mind to what just happened. "I'll call you later beautiful." I whisper pecking her lips one last time.

I close the door and hear Kate's mother say: "You better explain yourself."

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**PS: Feliz dia de Reyes compatriotas!**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hello guys! How are we all doing? I'm still with PCAs hangover! I've barely slept but it was sooooo worth it!**_

_**I couldn't be happier! NATHAN WON and also did CASTLE! Sadly Stana didn't but out of the other three actresses I like Ellen Pompeo best! She's an outstanding actress and after nine years, I think she deserved it.**_

_**As for Nathan, WHAT CAN I SAY? Most of you are probably tired of my tweets, but I'm not even sorry! He has always been my favourite and he always will.**_

_**Let's be sure STANA WINS NEXT YEAR GUYS!**_

_**This goes to Steph, aka THE CAPITAN. Because it was her birthday a few days ago and I kinda want to give her a present. Here you go girl! Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

"_You better explain yourself."_

Kate turns around to find her mother with her eyebrows up; arms crossed on her chest and a smile on her face. "Is there something I need to know?" She asks.

"Not really." Kate replies walking back to her comfy chair.

"Oh, so kissing Richard Castle is normal thing now?"

"Well…."

"Oh come on Katie! Spill it out."

"I might be dating Rick Castle…" She says shyly biting her nail.

"You might?"

"I am." Kate states a smile forming on her face.

"Since when?"

"Saturday."

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"You didn't ask." Kate says finally sitting on her chair, "and I'm not saying anything else; I feel like I'm being interrogated."

"Sorry. Well now I have to go get some lunch, but this conversation isn't over." Johanna states.

"Whatever mom!" Kate jokes as she watches her mother walk out her office.

* * *

It's 3.30pm when Kate finally manages to exit Graham Franklin's, aka Mr. NBA player, office. After two hours of an intense talking and accepting or not things, they finally reached an understanding with his soon-to-be ex-wife. She takes the Hamptons house and the loft in Manhattan, while Graham takes the house in Hawaii, that he wanted in first place. Chris, their son, is still hanging, bad news is that Graham travels a lot, due to his work and he barely has time for his son; and Alicia, the mother, is much more settled down and her work schedule match her son's, but as Rick said before, the custody is something that has to be discussed at court.

* * *

Kate takes her car and half an hour later she park a block away form Matthew's school and takes her time to walk there; when she's about to arrive her phone goes off.

"Hello Lanie." Kate says through the phone. Lanie Parish is Kate's best friend from college; they studied together at Stanford and now Lanie has an important job and the Tribunal of Justice.

"Hey girl. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine, waiting for Matt to come out from school."

"That's good."

"Yeah. So, what's up?" Kate asks knowing that Lanie has something interesting to say.

"Guess who has an spare invitation for New York's Charity Event?"

"Uhm, you?"

"Exactly!" Lanie replies excited, "I'm going with Javi, and you're coming with us."

"Thanks Lanie, but I already have an invitation and I don't really want to go."

"Oh come on Kate! It'll be fun and all the New York finest guys will be there." Lanie explains with a laugh, "it's time to get over Mark and move on."

"What Mark?" Kate laughs, "I'm over him he wasn't that big deal."

"Oh… Well then it's time to find you a new guy," Lanie says and hears no response from Kate, who is trying not to laugh, "Don't tell me there's a new guy already!"

"Maybe…" Kate teases her friend.

"This is so not funny Kate Beckett! Stop torturing me and spill out!" Kate demands.

"Oh! Look who's here!" Kate says walking up to her son, "Matthew's here Lanie. Talk to you later." Kate says ending the call.

"No, no Kate! Wait!" Lanie says too late for Kate to listen.

* * *

"Pumpkin!" I shout through the crowded playground. Alexis immediately turns around to see me; she drops the ball she's playing with, grabs her bag ans runs to me.

"Daddy!" She says hugging me, as I pull her up in my arms.

"How's my favourite girl?"

"I'm fine! We have work to do this afternoon!"

"We do?"

"Arts and craft project for tomorrow."

"That I can do. What do we need?" I ask. If there's a thing that I love, it's Arts and crafts; I actually think I'm even more excited than Alexis.

"We have to built a house out of macaroni."

"That's so cool! Okay, we need to mall then." I say as I grab Alexis bag and hang it off my shoulder.

* * *

I take the car and drive to the nearest mall. When we finally have four packs of macaroni, Alexis and I walk hand in hand through the exit door only to spot Kate and Matt about to enter the supermarket.

"Oh, hey you two!" I hear Kate say.

"Kate… hi!" I whisper. _God it has only been a few hours but I already missed her._

"Rick!" Matthew says shyly stepping it to Alexis and me, "Hey Lex".

"Hi!" The red head says.

"Hello buddy. Ready for the Arts project?" I ask stocking his curly brown hair.

"Yeah! We just need to get macaroni." He explains.

"Why don't you get your stuff and then go to our place and do it together?" I say, now looking up to meet Kate's eyes.

"Uh… are you sure? We don't want to cause any trouble."

"No harm. We will be here; go get your stuff."

* * *

An hour later we are all sitting at the dining table ready to start building up two houses out of macaroni. Just the four of us and music playing on the ground. Alexis and Matt are really into it and seem to know what they are doing. In the other side I, as I help Alexis, look up to Kate just at the same time that she takes her eyes off of Matt to meet mine. We smile and she blushes. Isn't this situation domestic?

When we finish both of the projects I ask the Becketts to stay for dinner and they happily accept.

After a delicious pizza and some cookies the kids take off to watch a movie, leaving Kate and I alone sitting in front of each other at the kitchen table.

I take my stool and set it next to hers. I move my hand under the table, and all the way down her thigh to finally slip my fingers through hers. "Hey." I whisper.

"Hello." She says back not looking at me. She's lost in thoughts.

"Kate…" I say moving my other hand to cup her cheek, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry."

"Good, because I have something to ask you."

"Shoot." He states turning her head to look at me.

"I've been invited to this Charity event on Friday and…"

"I've been invited too."

"You have?" I ask and see her nod, "Oh…"

"I know you probably want me to go with you, but I don't know if I'm ready for all the paparazzi thing… I don't…"

"Kate, I understand; as much as I want to go with you, I get your point."

"I have an idea though…" Kate starts explaining waiting for my approval to continue, "We can arrive alone and meet inside."

"That's a good plan. What colour is your dress?" I ask

"Chocolate." She says and leans in for a kiss until we hear running footsteps that make us pull apart.

"Mom I'm tired." Matthew appears into the kitchen, followed by Alexis.

"Okay kiddo. Grab your things and let's go."

* * *

When I step into the red carpet I can't be happier. I always loved this kind of events; to be honest I loved walking down the red carpet, it's something I had to learn to do, but I ended up enjoying it. Apart from that, what really made all worth it was that Kate was probably inside, already, and I couldn't wait to see her.

The coordinator makes me stop and pose for the cameras and I suddenly feel lonely. I used to take my mother to these kind of events because she liked them, and this way I wouldn't have to be alone, but she was staying with Alexis tonight.

'Richard Castle, over here. To the Left. Now to the right.' The cameramen keep on repeating as I pull off my best smile. I'm about to continue walking when I spot her. She's in a long chocolate dress and now I'm probably drooling in front of the cameras, but really I don't care. I lift my hand up and wave hello at her. She puts a strand of her behind her ear and shyly smiles.

I can't with her smile; it's just the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She is the most beautiful I've ever seen. I am ordered to continue walking and I do so; when I'm standing at the last spot of the red carpet I turn to find Kate still looking at me; I don't know how it happens but seconds later she's standing right in front of me and I'm forced to lean in and kiss her cheek.

_Keeping our relationship down low. _

"You look amazing." I say gently touching her arm.

"You do too, and I like your tie." She says, her hand on my chest.

"We match colours." I wink at her.

'Look at the camera.' We hear someone say. Kate nods and I carefully pull her closer to me. My hand on her upper back while hers squeezes my side; we smile at the cameras like we have been doing it for years; maybe our timing and synchronization is that makes it all worth it, or maybe this is really what they call love at the first sight? Maybe I am, for real, falling in love with Kate.

'Could be?' I ask myself briefly looking down to find Kate looking up at me. _Damn that's it._ I can't avoid her eyes and tomorrow we're going to be busted, all over _page six_. But, do I really care? She doesn't look like pulling away either; so I give in and enjoy the moment; I take my time to get lost in her eyes. Her incredible eyes that match her dress and my tie perfectly.

'Could be?' I ask myself again. 'Yes Rick, it most definitely could. I'm falling in love for the first time in my entire life.'

* * *

**Thoughts?**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hello guys! Another chapter! Thank you for the reviews here and on twitter. I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you. Really. You bring a smile to my face every single day, and I can't thank you enough for your amazing support. Thank you for being such an amazing readers and some of you close friends; for making me laugh and cry over Castle pictures, esp Nathan's; for being always there to crack up jokes and start a fight over Nathan Fillion, who by the way is MINE! Lol jk. **_

_**This chapter goes to each and every one of you. Thank you again.**_

_**Btw, if you want to follow me on twitter this is my account AnnaFont_ie**_

* * *

_'Could be?' I ask myself briefly looking down to find Kate looking up at me.__Damn that's it.__I can't avoid her eyes and tomorrow we're going to be busted, all over__page six__. But, do I really care? She doesn't look like pulling away either; so I give in and enjoy the moment; I take my time to get lost in her eyes. Her incredible eyes that match her dress and my tie perfectly._

_'Could be?' I ask myself again. 'Yes Rick, it most definitely could. I'm falling in love for the first time in my entire life.'_

* * *

After thousands of photos, hundred smiles and pulling her closer to me, we finally step in. The event is held at the Four Seasons and everything, as usual looks incredible. Last year it was at the Hilton but there was a Medical Convection, so the organization decided to take the Four Season, and to be honest, I think they did great. There's not a hotel as beautiful as this one; it always looks incredible; everything clean and shiny; but tonight… wow. There're people everywhere; from New York's best bankers and politicians, along with the mayor, who's a huge fan of my books, and a close friend; also TV presenters, famous actors, important lawyers like Kate and her workmates and then writers like me.

I take Kate's hand as we finally reach the lobby and a member of the staff checks our passes.

"Mr. Castle, Miss Beckett, follow me please." The teenage boy says as I look down to Kate.

He takes us to the elevator and we step in.

"The dinner and ball is held at the second floor." The boy says, as he presses the button. We ride up in complete silence, my thumb rubbing Kate's hand. "Walk all the way down the corridor, there they will tell you what to do and where to go."

"Thanks you." We both say at unison as we step out of the elevator. "By the way Kate, where did you leave Matthew?"

"My aunt is in town and she's staying at my place. So Matt's with her."

"That's good."

"Yeah… He kinda preferred staying at my parent's, but they are here tonight so…"

"Wait…" I say making her stop at the middle of the corridor, "Both of your parents are here?" I ask and Kate nods, "Oh…"

"Rick it's not that big deal. You already know my mother."

"I don't know your dad… What if he doesn't like me? Oh god."

"Rick," Kate says wrapping her arms around my waist, to pull me closer to her, "You don't have to be scared; my dad does not bite."

"Ha ha very funny. No, really Kate; I tend to do bad impressions to parents, especially fathers."

"He's not much of a talker, so you're going to be fine." Kate says stealing a brief kiss, "Let's go writer boy."

"Writer boy?" I ask, stopping her again, "It's writer man, Kate. Writer Man!" I state.

"I guess I will have to check that out."

"You tease!" I whisper on her lips.

We walk into the big room, hand to hand, and look around to find people everywhere, in groups or couples just talking things through.

"Want to get a drink?" I ask Kate as she scans the room.

"Sure."

We walk to the bar area and get two glasses of champagne.

"Who's coming apart from your parents?" I ask her.

"My friend Lanie and her boyfriend and some workmates. What about you?"

"I don't know a lot of people, but the mayor is a good friend of mine." I explain taking another sip of champagne.

"Oh really?" Kate asks in awe.

"Yeah. He's a fan."

* * *

The night goes on and I still haven't met Kate's father. To be honest, I'm nervous, but I know I will have to speak to him sooner or later. Kate in the other side looks happy; she hasn't left my side and from time to time she steals a kiss. I actually love how we both have gotten used to be around each other so easily; and she doesn't seem to remember that there are cameras everywhere, which is also great, because we can be each other, and not pretend like we are complete strangers.

After an amazing dinner, I excuse myself and go to the bathroom; while Kate talks to some friend of hers.

When I get back she's talking to a woman her age; black skin and beautiful, truly gorgeous.

"Hey…" I whisper interrupting their conversation.

"Oh my god!" The lady squeals, "Kate Beckett, your secret boyfriend is Rick Castle?" Lanie shuts, making a few people turn around, "oops."

"Well…" Kate stammers.

"Hello, as you said I'm Rick, nice too meet you." I say.

"I'm… Lanie."

"So, you're friends with Kate?" I ask.

"Yeah, from University."

"That's good."

Kate finally speaks and we have a conversation with Lanie for about ten minutes until her boyfriend, Javi Esposito comes rescue her; apparently she had some talking to do with the mayor.

We are left alone at one side of the room and I take the moment to step closer to Kate and whisper in her ear, "You are the most beautiful woman in this room." I drop a light kiss on her ear, making her giggle. She's about to say something in return until a voice interrupts.

"Good night Katie." I hear a steady male voice say.

_Oh no, that's most definitely her dad. God help me._

"Rick, relax." I hear Kate say after she pulls away and grabs my shaking hand, "Hey dad. Mom."

"Hello sweetheart." He says looking at Kate, and then back to me.

_Rick, relax!_

"Good evening you two! Nice to see you again Rick." Johanna says with a cheerful smile.

"Hello Johanna." I nod at her.

"Rick, this is my dad, Jim Beckett. Dad, this is Rick Castle."

"Nice to finally meet you Rick. My girls here haven't stopped talking about you for the past weeks." He says shaking my hand.

"Oh…" It's the only thing that comes out of my mouth.

"Actually I hate you a bit, you know…" Jim says, still in a steady voice.

_Oh God…_

"I'm sorry, Sir…?"

"I had my wife crying over your last Derrick Storm book for weeks."

_Thank God._

"I'm sorry about that." I say letting out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Yeah Rick, that was cruel." Johanna laughs.

"I know… But I had to break the always-happy-endings tradition." I explain feeling Kate's thumb cares my hand.

"Hope you keep the leading character alive in your next saga."

"Will do." I nod.

"Well guys, enjoy the party. See you around." Johanna announces talking Jim's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Sir." I say again.

"Likewise Rick. And please call me Jim." He says before turning around to follow his wife.

_That's it. I did it!_

"He likes you." Kate tells me, "He never let's new people call him Jim."

"Thank God! I was so nervous."

"I know. You're hand was sweaty."

"Sorry about that."

"I think it's adorable, though."

"Oh, you do? Now I'm adorable?"

"Yeah you are," She says on my lips, "You're also very handsome, and you look dapper tonight."

"Wow thanks Miss Beckett." I say pecking her lips, "you also look stunning tonight."

"Thanks." She smiles shyly.

* * *

Two hours later and after talking to every single person in the room I finally have the chance to ask Kate for a dance. She happily accepts and I walk her to the dance floor where slow music is playing.

I spin her around and then bring her closer to me; placing my right arm in her lower back as I keep our joined hand between our chests. We move around slowly and in silence, just staring at each other when something comes to my head. Would Kate agree to spend the night with me? Is she ready? Or should I not pressure her? Where could we go? My mother and Alexis are at the loft and Matthew and Kate's aunt are at her place. Why not just getting a room here. A nice and big bedroom.

"Rick?" I hear Kate say, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"Ugh… nothing."

"Nothing, huh?" I nod continuing to dance. When the music stops I step aside, but Kate decides to keep on dancing, so I agree.

"Tell me what you're thinking about. Please?"

"I… I'm not sure if I should. It's kinda embarrassing."

"Oh, come on Rick." She laughs.

"Okay…"

"I'm listening."

"I was just wondering if you'd like to… Can we talk outside?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure." Kate says walking me out the room, to the big patio, "okay, tell me what's bothering me."

"I was just wondering if you'd like to stay here tonight, like, get a room…" I start saying and look up to see a smiley Kate, "We don't have to do, you know… just cuddle would be nice."

"Ugh…"

"Forget it, I shouldn't have…"

"No, I mean yeah that would be nice." She cuts me off.

"Really?" I say grinning.

"Yeah."

"Okay." I agree kissing her cheek.

It's nearly 1am when the event finishes and everyone starts to take off. Kate and I say goodbye to a few attendants before heading out to take the elevator down to the lobby, along with her parents.

"You go, I will walk my parents out." Kate whispers, before the elevator dings.

"It's been a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Beckett, Johanna. See you soon." I say shaking hands with both of them.

"Likewise Rick. Take care of our girl."

"I will, Jim. Don't doubt it." I say and he smiles at me.

"Be right back." Kate says to me before walking her parents out.

* * *

I get us the Imperial Suit; I know it's probably a bit big for us and only one night but I really don't care. When the man standing behind the desk hands me the key I feel Kate's arms circle my waist and I can't help but smile. I turn around and move my hands up to cares her cheeks, "Let's go." I whisper on her lips.

When we step in the elevator and I immediately pull her to me; her back collapses against my chest as I leave tender kisses on the crook of her neck. Kate drops her head on my shoulder and sighs, "Mmmh…" I hear her murmur.

"Weak spot, huh?"

"One of many." She teases.

_I can't with this woman. Is this a sign? I'm so confused now._

Before I have time to think further, the elevator dings and we step out, my arms still wrapped around her waist, and her back against my chest. Walking like this is a bit difficult but, who cares?

"Imperial suit? Rick really?"

"I… Uh… Yeah, why not?"

"You know it's adorable when you run out of words." She says dropping a kiss on my neck.

"So, I'm adorable and handsome."

"You are." She replies as I spin her around, so now she's facing me.

We're standing in front of the door, too scared to go in.

I stare at her without saying a word. What am I supposed to do? Should we talk about this? About taking another step into our relationship? Or would it be too weird?

"I can hear you thinking, you know." Kate says bringing me back to earth.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. You are probably thinking what to do; if it's time to take another step into us, or just wait a bit longer."

"Wha… How do you know?"

"It's written all over your face, Rick."

"Oh… Well what should I do?" I ask her.

"We can try, but slowly okay? I don't want to regret it later and think we went for it too fast. You know how things ended with Mark and how Thomas just walked away…"

"Kate I would never, ever, cheat on you, nor walk away. I…" _Wait, am I really going to say the three little words? _I take a deep breath, "I love you. I don't know how it happened this fast and I'm still thinking this is all a dream, but I love you, Kate."

"You do?" She asks, a huge smile forming in her face.

"I do."

"You know what? I'm a bit scared too; this has been intense and fast but I feel the same way Rick, maybe I'm not ready to say the words, but I want you to know that this, us, means the same to me, than it does to you."

"Just with this word you've made me the happiest boy on earth." I grin, leaning in to capture my lips with hers. Sweet and slow, because theses kind of kisses are the best, and because as Kate said, we're taking it slow. I don't know how, but I manage to slip the key into the door lock, and open the door. We stumble inside, not letting go, my hands on her neck, passing my fingers through her beautiful hair. Kate, in the other side, is already working on my jacket, which immediately hits the floor.

"Not fair Kate Beckett." I laugh.

"Shush." She whispers capturing my lips once again.

Right now, standing at the entrance of the room, is when I realize how lucky I am to have this woman standing right in front of me. It's all dark and I can barely see her, but I manage to walk backwards, taking Kate with me. Seconds later her shoes are off and now she's not as taller as me, which I love it, because I have to bend over to kiss her, or she has to stand in her tiptoes.

I move my hands to her back as she runs hers up my arms, to finally circle my neck. I find the zip of her dress and start pulling it down, but I stop when I feel Kate shiver; I pull away for a second and look at her. "Kate, we can stop if you want." I whisper, my forehead pressed to hers, "I don't want to pressure you."

"No, please…" She murmurs caressing my cheek, "Let's do this Rick."

I press my lips to hers once again. _Let's do this. _

I decide to leave the zip where it is and instead remove the strands of her dress, as she unbuttons my button-down; seconds later I'm standing still in my pants and socks with Kate in front of me, with her dress on. She pulls away and looks at me, taking her time to cares my torso with her hands. She's smiling; she looks happy and beautiful. She always looks amazing but there's something about tonight, her eyes shine as brighter as a full moon in a summer night and the smile on her face really says it all.

I pull her up in my arms; bridal style and I hear her laugh. "Rick I can walk, you know."

"Just shut up and let me be romantic." I say pressing my lips to hers once again. I find the way to the bedroom and when we arrive I put Kate down and close the door; I grab her hand and cares it with my thumb, "You're so beautiful." I whisper, now pushing the zip to the end, watching her dress fall slowly to the floor.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**PS: Second time writing this kind of scene. Feel free to comment. **_


	16. Chapter 16- Author's note

Hello beautiful people! How are you all doing?

I'm sorry about this Author's Note. I know it's kinda sad to open a new update of a fic and find this but there's something you guys need to know.

As some of you already know, I'm at university, first year to be exact, and there's lots of work to do and tons of exams; so I'm using these few lines to tell you that I won't be uploading for a while, at least two or three weeks, due to my results (which aren't very bad, but I think I can do much better). I hope you understand my situation.

As soon as my exams are over and the results are better I will start posting again. I know it's not fair for you but it isn't for me either, because there's one thing I really like doing and that is writing; so yeah, sorry.

THANKS FOR UNDERSTANDING.

MY APOLOGIES.

ANNA F.

_PS: if you want to contact me just DM or tweet me, I always reply._


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hey guys! So I should be studying but waiting for Castle isn't helping, so here you have a new chapter! _**

**_Enjoy it._**

**_PS: My exams will be over in two week, and hopefully everything will be back to normal and I will be able to continue all my other stories._**

**_ENJOY THE NEW EPISODE TOO! 5x12 people!_**

* * *

_I pull her up in my arms; bridal style and I hear her laugh. "Rick I can walk, you know."_

_"Just shut up and let me be romantic." I say pressing my lips to hers once again. I find the way to the bedroom and when we arrive I put Kate down and close the door; I grab her hand and cares it with my thumb, "You're so beautiful." I whisper, now pushing the zip to the end, watching her dress fall slowly to the floor._

* * *

I'm awake; wide-awake to be exact. I just can't sleep, not because something has happened, well it has but something good. Wonderful would be the exact word.

I'm happy. Or ecstatic; maybe both, yes definitely both. Right now I can't even begin to describe how perfect last night was; Kate is an amazing lover, even when she admitted 'not being good at this kind of stuff'. I remember laughing at that comment and she hitting my chest; her cheeks immediately blushed up and she giggled. Oh when she giggles; her laugh is perfect in every way and her smile cannot be described. It's something else, something so different from any other.

But apart from getting to know more about Kate, I also found myself last night. I discovered what to love a woman meant; what 'making love to someone' truly was. Of course I have had women in my life, gee I was married for a year, but not even Meredith made me feel how Kate did last night. Not my ex-wife or any other random women I had sex with; that's because Katherine Beckett is different, she's especial and makes me feel that way too.

My thoughts are interrupted by a soft yawn. Kate's sleepy yawn. Her head is still on my bare chest, her arms firmly around my waist, just as I remember falling asleep. My arm moves from her arm to her hair and I stroke it, gently. "Good morning." I whisper.

Kate doesn't reply, instead she hugs me tighter and drops a soft kiss on my chest. "You're such a cuddler." I say and I finally hear her. She lets out a little laugh and turns her head to face me, "Have a problem with that?" She asks, rising her eyebrows.

_Tease. She's such a tease._

"None. I could stay here all day." I confess rubbing her back.

"Rick?"

"Uh-hum?"

"I… uh, thanks for last night. For everything really."

"You don't have to thank me for loving you, Kate."

She smiles up at him and reaches for his lips, "Good morning writer-man." Kate says winking at me.

"Oh… So you finally verify it is writer-man, huh?" I teasingly ask, pulling her closer to me.

"Well, yeah. I kinda like calling you writer-boy though, it's cute."

"Yeah it is. Do I get to call you lawyer-girl?"

"No." Kate states firmly, but then I realize she's joking when I hear her chuckle.

"Lawyer-girl it is." I joke kissing her forehead, "You're beautiful."

"You are too." She says back, "You know… No one has ever called me beautiful as many times as you have in two months."

"I don't believe it." I shook my head, "Not even Thomas?" Kate's face goes pale, "Dropping the conversation right here." I say pulling her to me, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," She whispers, "Of course he called me beautiful, but not constantly; you say it everyday and it makes me feel… Especial?"

"Definitely especial. You're beautiful Kate. Don't let anyone tell you, you aren't."

* * *

"What time is it?"

"8am."

"I should text my aunt letting her know I will be a little late."

"We can leave if you want…" I say not meaning it. I don't want to go, not now.

"We still have, maximum, two hours." Kate explains while she reaches for her phone and types a message, "I told her I'd be home at 10."

"Maybe we could meet for lunch, with the kids." I suggest.

"I… I promised Matthew I would spend the day with him; I'm sorry." She apologizes reaching for my hand.

"No, it's fine. I should take sometime off with Alexis too. Maybe tell her about us, they need to know."

"Yeah. You talk to Alexis and I will sit down with Matthew…" Kate says, "This is going to be difficult. I haven't talked to him about, you know… men in my life."

"Oh, yeah… It will be weird to talk to Alexis too."

"I'm sure she has seen you with other women…"

"I have never brought any women home, apart from you, and her mother, of course."

"Really?"

"Yeah… why is it so weird?" I ask and we fall in an awkward silence. I'm about to break it when I see Kate's face; she's thinking, so I let her take her time; all that she needs.

"I just thought you… Well that you'd take your conquests home…"

I laugh at that. I love how she is sometimes so scared to speak to me, it's rather adorable, to be honest.

"First off I don't do conquests anymore, of course my past is what it was and sometimes I'm ashamed of myself because it makes me look like the typical New Yorker playboy. I won't deny I once was that stupid guy, but everything changed when Alexis arrived. I changed, and now you're changing me too, Kate. I feel something really deep and different for you; I love you like I have never loved anyone before. Please don't be scared." I sincerely say and see Kate's face light up. She's smiling again and looks more secure.

"That's the most beautiful thing I have ever heard."

"The writer in me never fails."

"I'm glad it doesn't." Kate smiles, snuggling into me, "Don't leave me, Rick."

"Never Kate, never."

* * *

_**Thoughts? **_


	18. Chapter 18

**_This chapter goes to LISA! Thanks for killing me with all the Nathan Art!_**

* * *

"Mom!" Matthew yells crashing into her mother's legs. She's wearing a pair of sweatpants and a white shirt that Rick had managed to get at the hotel shop.

"Hello baby!" Kate says squatting in front of her boy.

"You weren't here when I woke up… I was scared…" Matthew says quietly.

"Oh Matt, I'm sorry. But I promise I will explain everything later, okay?" Kate explains and watches her son nod, "Perfect. Want to go out? Just you and I."

"Actually Alexis is coming over…"

"Uh… What?"

"She called saying her dad wasn't home either and if she could come… Aunt Fiona said yes!"

_Oh great!_

* * *

I arrive at my home building and park the Ferrari in my spot at the garage. On my way up, in the elevator, I can't help but recall every single second spend with Kate the last 16 hours; our night together and the funny morning.

_She really was amazing in every sense of the word._

I unlock the front door and step inside the loft. Everything's quiet and that isn't normal. Usually, music would be on and Alexis would be lying on the couch watching TV or playing with her dolls and my mother, she would be doing her things, actress stuff.

But today? Nothing. No one. Silence.

"What's going on?" I ask myself as I walk to the kitchen where I turn on the coffee machine. I open the wooden closed above the sink and grab a mug; I turn on my shoes and when I place the cup on the counter I see a note.

_'Alexis was bored and asked to be dropped at Matthew Beckett's place. We called and Kate wasn't there, but his aunt agreed to it._

_It's 11.30am._

_Mother.'_

* * *

Oh cool, now Alexis is with Kate and I'm alone. I decide to drink my coffee and then call her. I dial her number and wait for her to pick up.

"Rick, Alexis is here." I hear Kate's voice through the phone.

"I just got home…"

"It's fine. You take a shower and dress up and then come over. We could take them out for lunch, or something."

"I thought you wanted to spend the day with Matt…"

"Yeah well, having you and Alexis here will make it beyond better."

"I'll be there in an hour."

"See you then, Rick." I hear Kate say before ending the call.

Okay, so day out with the Beckett's. The weekend can't get any better, really. I take a quick shower and put on a pair of jeans, a dark blue polo shirt and brown shoes. I spray some cologne on and grab my brown Montgomery on my way out.

As I did two hours ago, I park the car one block away from Kate's house and walk all the way to her building. I stop and get a rose for her, at the florist just meters away from the entrance of the Becketts building, and finally, then, enter the building where the doorman waves hello and flatters a smile.

I press the button and seconds later I knock on the door. When it swings open I have to bend my head down.

"Hello Matt!" I cheerfully say.

"Rick!" The four year-old boy says shyly, "come on in. Lexi and I are watching cartoons."

"That's good."

"Dad!" Alexis comes crashing to my legs.

"Hey sweetheart! How are you doing?"

"Good!" She smiles up at me, "Kate says we will order in and watch a movie."

_Kate. Oh yes; where is she?_

I don't need to ask that question to the kids because at the moment I lift my head I see her emerge from what I believe it's her room. She's dressed up; black tight jeans and an ochre blouse.

"Hey!" She tells me with a huge smile on her face.

She's still not wearing make up, but gee she's so beautiful. "Hello." I whisper, holding out the rose for her.

"Wow Thanks, it's beautiful."

"Like you." I mouth, because Matthew and Alexis are watching us.

As Kate promise we order in. Chinese and italian, because we didn't get to decide, so I proposed to get both and everyone agreed. Now we are sitting on the living room wooden table; Kate next to me and facing Alexis, while Matthew seats quietly in front of me.

"I was thinking maybe we could organize a soccer competition with your class." I suggest to Matthew and Alexis.

"Yes, that'd be cool!" Matthew says excited.

"Sure, sounds amazing!" Alexis agrees.

"We'll go talk to your teacher on Monday, alright?" Kate commends.

The both kids nod and we fall into another comfortable silence as we finish the dessert. After that, Alexis and Matthew take off to watch a movie and Kate and I move everything back to its place and do the dishes. She's finishing with the plates when I walk into the kitchen again; she seems super relaxed and calm, which is good, but we really have to talk to the guys.

"Kate…" I softly say hugging her from behind, my chest pressed to her back, "We… uh, talk to them about us."

She places the last plate on the counter and turns on her heels to face me. She wraps her arms around my waist and stares at me, directly to my eyes. "I guess we should."

"Now?"

"No time like the present." Kate agrees and closes the distance to briefly press her lips to mine, "let's do this." She says taking the apron off as I follow her out of the kitchen.

* * *

We make it to the living room and I let go off Kate's hand. Alexis and Matthew are sitting on the brown couch, watching Cars 2.

"Guys, can you put pause for a few minutes?" Kate asks.

"Noooo…" They both say at unison.

"Listen up, it's important so turn off the TV for five minutes." I state and Matthew immediately reaches the remote and presses the pause button.

Kate and I sit on the wooden table in front of the couch, so we are completely facing our two amazing little children.

"Uh, so…" Kate begins.

"The thing is that, your mom," I say looking at Matthew, "and I," I continue, now turning my head to look at Alexis, "We, uh… Are together."

"In a relationship." Kate adds.

Alexis and Matthew don't move, they don't even blink.

_Oh gee this is bad._

Matthew is the first to say something, "You like her and she likes you?"

_This guy is really adorable._

"Exactly that Matthew." I respond.

"Daddy…" Alexis whispers.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Together like in movies. Same as in my Disney DVDs?"

"Yeah, like movies." Kate now responds.

"My dad is the best prince." Alexis tells Kate, who nods and murmurs, "Yes he is."

"Does that mean now I'm Lexi's brother?" Matthew suddenly asks.

_Oh wait. What do we have to say now?_

"More or less baby." Kate says bringing her son to her lap, hugging him.

"Matt this is awesome!" Alexis jumps off the couch to hug us three.

_Kate, Matthew, Alexis and myself; the start of something new._

* * *

**_Thoughts?_**

**_PS: I have a couple of ideas for the upcoming chapters. Stay tuned! =) THANKS FOR READING AND SORRY FOR THE DELAY._**


	19. Chapter 19

_"Does that mean now I'm Lexi's brother?" Matthew suddenly asks._

_Oh wait. What do we have to say now?_

_"More or less baby." Kate says bringing her son to her lap, hugging him._

_"Matt this is awesome!" Alexis jumps off the couch to hug us three._

_Kate, Matthew, Alexis and myself; the start of something new._

**A week later**

"Lex, grab your football boots before coming down." I yell to Alexis who's probably still getting dressed.

Today is their first football game against the school located two blocks from theirs. The day after the talk with the kids Kate and I went to the school to talk to the tutor and the headmaster about the football competition and they happily accepted.

We send emails to all the parents and finally created a group of twenty kids, and even one of the parents volunteered to coach them every Friday afternoon after school.

"Alexis come on!"

"I'm here daddy!" Alexis appears in her green and white equipment.

"Sweetheart you look amazing." I say sitting her on one of the stools, "Here Alexis." I say handing her a toast and the nutella.

She eats in complete silence as I drink my coffee. When she finishes, she places her plate and mug in the sink, "Daddy do we get to see Kate and Matthew today?"

"Yes baby. They'll be there."

"Good cos I miss them." Alexis says playing with her hair.

"I miss them too but remember Kate said she had an important case going on and needed to close it before today?" I ask and Alexis nods, "Well she closed it yesterday."

"And that's good?"

"Yes. She won the case."

"Kate's a good lawyer right?"

"The best."

.-xxx—

We make it to the school playground, where the match is held, and I spot Kate talking to the teacher, before interrupting I drop Alexis with her friends and say hello to Matthew who seems pretty excited.

I look to for Kate and realize she's not talking with the teacher any longer. Where is she, then?

"Hello you." A voice I immediately recognize says from behind. I turn around to find a smiling Kate.

"Hi!" I softly say as I lean in to briefly peck her lips. When I pull away she looks surprised, "Sorry I shouldn't have done that in front of everyone…"

"No, it's fine. I just wasn't expecting it." She says, now leaning in to steal a kiss from my lips, "Missed you."

"I've missed you too." I murmur gently caressing her cheek, "Congrats on closing and winning the case. I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Rick. I have the week off so we could go to dinner some night or maybe go to cinema… I don't know, what ever you want."

"Sure, sounds good. It's a date, Kate." I say leaning in to kiss her again when suddenly someone interrupts.

"Mommy, I can't tie my shoes…" Matthew groans stepping in between.

"Come here baby." Kate says squatting in front of the little boy, "There you go." She says standing up again.

Matthew runs off but Kate stops him, "Matthew!" The boy runs back to us, "Be careful out there okay?"

"Sure mommy. No hitting the ball with my head, nor running too much."

"Good boy! Now go." I hear Kate say to her son; she hugs him one last time and watches him run back to his friends.

-xxx-

We are ten minutes into the game when Kate gets a call and excuses herself. I'm checking my watch when I hear Alexis yell.

"Dad!" She says from the other side of the field. She's kneeling in front of someone.

Matthew.

_Matthew is lying on the floor._

_What?_

_Rick run, just run._

I squat next to Alexis and make Matthew sit but he doesn't respond.

"Matt. Matthew!" I bawl gently patting Kate's son back and cheeks.

Nothing.

He has his eyes open but does not respond.

"Alexis go get Kate, NOW!" I say to my daughter without even looking at her.

"Doctor, please I need a doctor!" I yell to the astonished parents surrounding Matthew and me.

"Rick?" I hear Kate's voice through the crowd, "What's going on?" I finally see her face.

Kate goes pale when she sees Matt's body in my arms.

"Kate he's not responding… He… I don't know what happened. I heard Alexis yelling dad and then he was already on the floor and… Oh god!"

"We have to go to the hospital now!" Kate attempts to lift Matthew into her arms, but fails miserably.

"Let me. Here you have the keys." I hand her the keys and lift Matthew up, "Alexis let's go."

We run out of the school and straight to my car which is parked almost in front of the school.

I drive to the hospital as fast as I can, with Kate with Matthew in her arms, siting at the back seats with Alexis. She's crying and I feel so bad right now. She had warned the boy not to do much effort and now he's fainted.

I drop Kate and Matthew at the hospital's entrance while Alexis and I go park the car.

"Daddy." I hear Alexis squeeze my hand as we step into the building, "Is Matthew going to be okay?"

I stop walking for a second and pull Alexis to me, "Sure he will. Now let's go find Kate okay?" I say slightly pulling away. Alexis sobs and nods.

"I'm scared daddy…" She admits.

"Me too baby. Me too."

I walk to the reception and ask for Kate. 'Waiting room' the nurse says. I lift Alexis up and when we arrive at the small but nice room I see Kate sitting on one of the chairs, her face buried in her hands.

"Alexis, go play for a second, okay?" I whisper to my girl and drop her back on the floor. Alexis obeys and runs to kids area.

I stand down the doorframe for a few seconds watching Kate. She looks devastated.

"Kate." I whisper sitting next to her. She slowly lifts her head.

_She's crying. Sobbing to be exact._

"Rick… I,-"

"Shhh love it's okay to cry." I say trying to calm her.

"The doctors took him to surgery as soon as I got in… What's that supposed to mean?" She cries on my neck.

"Kate whatever happened to him it's going to be fine. Matthew is a brief and strong boy. Don't worry."

"I shouldn't have let him play football. What if he gets the tumour again…"

"Kate… I think I haven't seen a kid as excited for a football game. He was so happy this morning and you don't have to punish yourself because of this, everything's going to be alright." I hug her again.

We hug for what seems like minutes, hours, and days until a voice interrupts us.

"Family of Matthew Beckett." A male voice says from the doorway.

_Oh damn._

_**Thoughts?**_

_**Sorry cliffhanger. **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**I'm so sorry for the delay.**_

_**Exams are coming up, again, so maybe it will take a bit for the next chapter. Sorry, I will make it up to you once they're over.**_

_**As always, thanks for reading and following the story, means a lot. **_

_**This goes to STEPH. First because this chapter was her idea and second because she's da bomb! Thank you for always being there when I need you. Thank you for your crazy-awesome self. You rock Captain! :3**_

_**Writer's Credit to you! :)**_

* * *

_"Kate… I think I haven't seen a kid as excited for a football game. He was so happy this morning and you don't have to punish yourself because of this, everything's going to be alright." I hug her again._

_We hug for what seems like minutes, hours, and days until a voice interrupts us._

_"Family of Matthew Beckett." A male voice says from the doorway._

_Oh damn._

* * *

"I'm his mother." I hear Kate say as she pulls away from me, "Is he okay?" She asks, as I follow her to the doorway, where the young doctor is standing.

"He did good during surgery but he will have to stay in the hospital for a week so we can have eye on him."

Kate sighs. _Matthew is okay. Thank God._

"Thank you. When can I see him?"

"They are setting him in room 207 it will take five minutes."

"Thank you." Kate whispers in relief turning to hug me again.

"Kate," I says softly stocking her hair, "Why don't you go see Matthew while I get Alexis home."

Alexis had been sleeping for the past hour and she looked like she could really use a bed, and not the wooden hospital chairs.

"Sure," She replies without even caring to hold back the tears, "I'll be saying here tonight, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow." I hear her say as I lean in to press my lips to hers again.

"I'll be back in an hour, then we will grab some dinner and spend the night with Matthew. Okay?" I tell her to see her shake her head in response.

"Stay at home, I'll be fine. Don't worry."

I huff, I knew this conversation had to happen, sooner or later, but I didn't want to go home. Kate needed me, and as stubborn and independent as she was, she also needed help, comfort and someone to be there for her, telling her that everything was going to be all right.

"Kate let me help, please. I don't want you to spend the night alone because I know you won't even try to get some sleep, but you have to rest,"

Kate makes a move to stop me but sighs, "You're right. I'll be in the room with Matthew. Say hello to your mother." She says in a mix of broken, tired and sleepy voice; with that and a gentle kiss on my cheek she leaves the room in search for Matthew.

* * *

I take Alexis back home and when I'm about to put her down on her bed I feel her move in my arms, "Daddy?" She calls my name. I decide to sit down and put Alexis on my lap so I can see her face, "Is Matt going to be okay?"

"Yes baby girl. It's going to take sometime but Matt's a strong boy."

"He is strong." Alexis concurs, "He carried me back to class the other day after PE because I hurt my knee and couldn't walk." Alexis explains rubbing her eyes.

"See, he is super strong. Like Superman, right?"

"Yeah, Matt is a superhero." Alexis cheerfully says when I lay her on her bed.

When Alexis is finally settled I walk downstairs to find my mother sitting on the couch, with the TV off, "You're not watching TV, something's wrong."

"I'm fine Richard, you go see Kate and her kid."

"Are you sure you're okay mother? I can stay if you want."

"No, it's fine, you go. Kate needs you."

"I'll be back in the morning. Thank you." I say pulling her for a hug.

* * *

Ten minutes after leaving my house, I park two blocks away from the hospital, and grab some chinese for Kate on my way.

I walk inside and immediately take the elevator to the second floor and then straight to Matt's room, 207. I open the door to a dark room but I can see Kate sitting on the chair next to Matt's bed. She looks exhausted.

"Kate…" I whisper, placing the paper bags on the table at the end of the boy's bed, "I brought dinner. How are you doing?"

"I'm scared, Rick." Kate admits. I could see it in her eyes, it was written all over her face and I really couldn't blame her; I'd be dead by now if something bad happened to Alexis.

"Shh Kate," I squat in front of her, my fingers immediately tangle with hers as my other hand gently rubs her knee.

_She needs me and there's no place I'd rather be._

"You know what Alexis told me?" I say waiting for her to look me in the eyes.

She slowly lifts her head, "What?" She sobs.

"That Matthew is a superhero, that he is strong." I whisper as my left hand reaches to cup her cheek, "You're here, and that all he needs now. He's going to get through this Kate. He will."

She softly smiles in reply.

_He will. Matthew Beckett is a strong cuttie little boy, and he's going to be just fine._

"I brought chinese, do you want some?"

"I'm not very hungry right now," Kate says and just when I'm about to talk again he cuts me off, "but… chinese is my favourite and I know you won't stop bugging me until I eat something." She says letting out a little laugh.

"Correct." I softly smile at her, "You want rice or noodles?"

"Oh you let me choose…" She smiles, sitting right down next to me, on the couch, "I want rice then."

"Rice for you, milady."

I move closer to Kate, so that our shoulders are touching, and eat in complete silence. Matthew is lying on the hospital bed and everything seems to look okay; he's breathing and looks calm, even with all the tubes around his face.

Once we finish I throw my empty box to the bin and keep Kate's because she's only eaten half of it.

I sit down next to her again and immediately reach for her hand, "You should get some sleep."

"What if Matt wakes up?" Kate asks in concern.

"Don't worry I'm here, and I won't fall asleep because the new version of temple run is up and I've got a new record to achieve."

"You're such a kid." Kate laughs and then pecks my lips, "Wake me up if something happens okay?"

"I will. Now put your head on my lap and catch some beauty sleep." I say and Kate accepts the offer, "Good night."

"Good night, Rick."

* * *

It's been an hour and I still haven't improved my record, "Damn this game is difficult." I say to myself, placing my phone on the nightstand.

I look around and everything looks so calm, so quiet, apart from the whispers of the nurses every time they pass by Matt's door. It's 2am now and my eyes are starting to win over my need to stay awake.

_Stay up Rick._

My head starts to drop back but suddenly the beep of the machine Matthew's connected to starts to make strange noises.

_Something's wrong._

"Kate," I softly caress her face.

She startles and almost jumps off the couch, "What, what's wrong?"

"I don't know but the machine is beeping louder." I explain as Kate reaches for Matthew. He's still sleeping but he's sweating.

_Something's indeed wrong._

"Rick, get a doctor. Now!" Kate almost screams.

I rush out the room and find a doctor coming out from somewhere at the end of the corridor, "Doctor, Doctor." I call for him, "Please help me. Room 207."

We rush back to the room, and I turn on the light once the doctor enters.

Kate is daintily stroking Matthew's hair with one hand as the other caresses his small hand.

"Kate, the doctor's here." I tell her.

She looks up and her face turns blank. Pallid. _Kate, breathe._

"Kate?" The male doctor says astonished.

"Thomas…?"

* * *

_**And boom! **_

_**Thoughts?**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hello guys! I'm super sorry for the delay. College has been crazy for the past 3 weeks, but I promise to update, at least, once a week from now on. You have my word, and if I don't you're allowed to punch me on da face. Jk ;)**_

_**Anyway, into the business. **_

_**Happy 100**__**th**__** episode to all of you.**_

_PS: sorry for any possible mistake, it's quite late and my brain is already sleeping! ;)_

* * *

_"Kate, the doctor's here." I tell her._

_She looks up and her face turns blank. Pallid. __Kate, breathe._

_"Kate?" The male doctor says astonished._

_"Thomas…?"_

* * *

Thomas. Kate's ex, and Matthew's dad is standing in the room and I really don't know what to do, other than turn my head to look at Kate. She has tears in her eyes, and I don't blame her because _he_ is here and I know how much he hurt her when he left.

"Kate, what's going on?" I hear the male doctor taking a step towards us.

"Don't." Kate's tries to make the word sound strong but it comes out more as a cry.

"Kate, please…" The doctor begs and takes another step; so now he's standing at barely two meters from us, "Just tell me what's going on?"

I make a move to stop Thomas from continue talking but Kate suddenly speaks, "Matthew is going on. My son-,"

"Our." Thomas corrects her.

"Mine," Kate replies, "My son needs help and you're a doctor so do your _damn_ job." Kate yells as the doctor takes the last two steps to us. He moves his hands up to touch her but Kate stops him, "Don't you dare touching me."

Thomas gives up and turns to look at the little boy lying on the bed, he's asleep and the machine's back to normal beeps. "He's doing fine, Kate. No need to panic." The doctor places his hand on Matthew's forehead to check on his heat, "He's cold though."

Kate walks to the other side of the bed to pull the blanket back on her son's little body and also takes her time to cares his soft face, "Thanks Dr Branch." Kate formally states, avoiding saying his name again. I can totally understand her position; she once told me that she wished she never had to see Thomas again, and the fact that he is now is standing barely two meters away from her, makes Kate feel weak and powerless.

"Why do you act like I'm a stranger?" Thomas asks Kate.

"You are."

"Kate, we've known each other for what, fifteen years?"

"I don't know you anymore." Kate blurts out looking straight to his eyes. She looks scared, but she's a strong woman and I'm sure she'll be able to handle this awkward and uncomfortable situation. "Now please, leave." Kate sighs tugging a strand of hair behind her ear and then looks up at me.

_The look._

Thomas is about to speak when I finally have the courage to make a move, "She told you to leave."

"Who are you anyway?" He asks turning around to face me.

_Panic attack. _Should I really tell this guy, Kate's _jackass _ex, that I'm her boyfriend? "I'm a close friend."

"Yeah right…" Thomas mocks, "Friends…"

"Thomas leave now." Kate angrily says making me startle and cutting him off.

"Kate he is my son."

"Oh yeah? Where have you been all his life? Where were you on his first day at school? Or his first football game?" Kate is back to the yelling again.

"I..."

"No. You don't get to apologize. Leave and don't try to come in here again." Without another word and head down we both watch the doctor walk out the small hospital room.

* * *

I stare at the closed door for what it feels for hours, waiting for Thomas to run back and have the chance to property punch him on the face for everything he has done in the past ten minutes and all the damage he's caused Kate.

_Kate._

I turn on my shoes to find her sitting on the cold floor. Knees pressed to her chest and her head between them. I slip down the wall and take a sit next to her; I take my cardigan off and put it on her as a cape. My right arm automatically makes its way to her arm and I squeeze it gently, making her know that I'm here and that I don't plan on going. Not now, not never.

She doesn't say a word but her head finally finds my shoulder and her fingers intertwine with mine. That's when I feel my button-down starting to get wet, "Cry all you want, I'm here love. I'm here." I whisper kissing her hair as she snuggles even closer.

"Tell me this is a dream and that he wasn't here." Kate breathes out slightly pulling away to look me in the eyes.

"I can't say that, but we're going to get through it okay? We will. Together." I explain cupping her cheek, "I'm here for you okay?" Kate just nods "Don't push me away."

"I won't." She shyly smiles, "Thank you Rick."

"Always love. Now let's get you to bed." I say standing up and then picking up Kate from the floor, as much as her disapproval. I circle Matthew's bed, carrying Kate bridal style and then carefully lay her on the extra bed the hospital got us, "Sleep well. I'm here if you need anything." I say sitting on the armchair next to Matthew's nightstand. I'm actually surprised that the boy hasn't moved or woken up because of all the yelling and emotions.

"Rick?" My thoughts are cut off.

"Hum?"

"Come here." Kate makes me a place on the bed, which I happily accept.

I wrap my arms around her and I feel her relax, "I'm so gonna punch him if he ever tries to come closer to both of you, again." Kate lets out a little laugh. I know it might have sounded funny but I'm dead serious about it.

_No one gets in between the people I love_

* * *

**_Thoughts?_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Here you go! New chapter! Thank you for everyone who reads, favourites and comments, means the world to me! =) _**

* * *

I wrap my arms around her and I feel her relax, "I'm so gonna punch him if he ever tries to come closer to both of you, again." Kate lets out a little laugh. I know it might have sounded funny but I'm dead serious about it.

_No one gets in between the people I love_

* * *

The next morning I drop Kate to her place to get some clothes and take a shower. After that I drive all the way to the loft to pick up Alexis. She'd called saying she was tired of being home alone and that she wanted to see Matthew, even if he was asleep. True to my word, after a needed shower and cleaned clothes on I take Alexis to the hospital, picking up Kate on our way.

I manage to find spot a block away from the hospital's entrance and then the three of us walk to the enormous building. My fingers slip down Kate's arm to finally tangle my fingers with hers as we step on the metal box that rides us to the Matthew's floor.

"Alexis," I stop in front of the white door and kneel down in front of my daughter, "Look sweetie, you know Matthew is sick and that means he's sleeping. You can't make a lot of noise okay, it's okay to talk but no shouting or jumping on his bed."

"Got it." Alexis nods and then looks up at Kate, "He's going to be okay Kate. He's like superman." My redhead daughter hugs Kate as the lawyer thanks her kissing her hair.

Kate opens the door and lets us in to find Matthew still sleeping. Alexis walks to the boy and whispers something to him, "You can sit down on the mattress if you want Lex" Kate says leaving her bag and purse on the couch.

"Are you sure? I don't want to wake him."

"Go Alexis. Just try not to touch the cables."

"Okay." She nods at us trying to climb onto the bed, "Dad, it's to high…" Alexis says.

"Here," Kate helps her up, "Just be careful okay?"

"I will, and Kate?"

"What's up Lex?" Kate asks.

"When is he going to wake up?"

"I don't know. I hope soon."

"Me too, I miss him."

Silence invades the room once Alexis grabs a book from her bag and starts reading it. On the couch, Kate's head rests on my shoulder as I play with her hair, "Do you want something to eat?" I ask when I realize what time it is.

"Sure, I'm going to get it. You stay here." Kate pecks my lips and stands up, "Lex, you want to come with me grab some lunch?"

Alexis turns her head to look at me, waiting for an answer. I smile and nod, giving her permission, "Let's go Kate," my little daughter jumps off the bed and grabs Kate's hand as they walk out the door.

* * *

"You want to get Chinese?" Kate asks as they step out of the elevator.

"Chinese is my favourite and I know you love it too." Alexis nods grabbing Kate's hand again as they make their way outside the building.

They find a chinese two blocks away from the hospital and they enter the restaurant. "So, Lex, what do you want?"

"Can we get rice and noodles?" Alexis shyly asks as she looks at the menu.

"Sure sweetie, whatever you want."

"Matt likes rice right? We can get him some and keep it until he wakes up." Kate beams at the redhead girl. Kate's not only glad that Matthew has the privilege to have a friend like Alexis, but she's also happy to spend time with Rick's daughter, to have some mommy time with her and little by little gain Alexis trust and love.

"Yes sure. What do you want then?"

"Matt and I can share a box, because I never finish the whole thing."

"Okay."

Kate orders and the teenage waiter tells them to sit down on the stools and wait for their food to be done.

"So Alexis, I was wondering if you'd like to go shopping some day…" Kate breaks the silence. Alexis stops playing with her hands and raises her head, a huge grin and her face lighting up, "So is that a yes?"

"Only you and me?" Alexis asks.

"Girls day out! So do you accept?"

"Yes!" The girl jumps into Kate's arms hugging her tight, "It's going to be so much fun!"

"Once Matthew is recovered we will go, I promise." Kate says stocking Alexis hair when hugging her back.

When they finally pull away Alexis hands Kate a hairband, "Do you know how to make those kind of plaits that start up here, "Alexis explains touching the back of her head, "and then fall all the way down?"

"Sure I do. Here," Kate takes the five years old girl, sits her on her lap and starts combing Alexis hair so then it's easier and at the end the plait looks better. Three minutes later Kate finishes and makes Alexis jump off her lap to take a picture of the little piece of art, "Here you go kiddo. Do you like it?" The lawyer asks as Alexis stares at the picture is awe.

"It's perfect! Thank you Kate. You're the best!" Alexis hugs her again but then they're interrupted when the waiter comes out with the food.

* * *

When they get back to the hospital the Castles and Kate sit down on the couch and eat. They talk about future plans, involving summer in the Hamptons and Rick promising Kate to take her somewhere nice and romantic. Alexis ends up falling asleep on the bed, next to Matthew as Kate and Rick spend the afternoon cuddling on the sofa watching a western movie.

Around 6pm a voice wakes Kate up.

"Mom." The voice repeats and Kate jumps off the sofa.

She turns her head to find Matthew looking around, "Mom what-"

"Matt!" Kate runs to her little boy, sitting on the bed next to him, "Hey baby," She whispers running her hand through Matthew's brown curls, "I'm so glad you're okay." Kate hugs him and then Matthew slowly moves his little arms to hug her mother back.

"Mom what happened?" He asks after pulling away, Kate's fingers still tangled in Matt's hair.

"You hurt your head playing football. The doctors helped you and now we have to stay in the hospital for a few days until you get better."

"Okay." Matthew nods looking up to find Alexis still asleep by his side, "Head hurts." Matthew whispers, falling on the mattress again.

"No, Matt, Matthew stay awake okay!" Kate cries when she sees Matthew's eyes close, "Rick, Rick! Press the help button!" Kate almost yells startling the writer, who immediately wakes up and presses the button. "He was okay and just…" Kate blurts out hiding her head on my chest. I wrap my hands round her body and let her cry.

Barely one minute later we have to pull away when a nurse and a doctor enter the room.

"Kate step aside." I immediately recognise the voice and so does Kate, who lets out a sigh and hugs me tight.

_Oh no. Not Thomas again._

"I told you not to come back in here." Her voice strong and secure.

"I'm a doctor and Matt here needs help." He says checking Matthew's pulse when the boy suddenly wakes up again.

"Mom, mom. I don't like hospitals." Matthew blurts out and Kate pushes Thomas aside to sit down next to Matt again, I grab Alexis and pull her in my arms as I walk towards the bed and sit down facing Kate.

"It's okay baby. You have to recover okay?"

He slowly nods looking around to find everyone looking at him, "Hey Lex!"

"Matt I'm so glad you're okay!" Alexis says sitting down next to her friend.

"Lex, be careful with the cables." I warn her, "Hey buddy. How are you feeling?" I ask Matthew caressing his cheek.

"Okay, I guess." The little boy smiles up at me, "Would you read us a story Rick?"

"Sure thing, Alexis brought a bag with books and stuff for you guys to play." I reach for the bag and while the two kids choose a book Kate and I stand up turning around to find a not very happy Thomas.

"Thank you doctor." Matthew's voice interrupts before I'm able to say something.

"Doctor?" Thomas whispers looking at Kate, "He doesn't know who I am?"

* * *

_**And Cliff-hanger again.**_

_**Thoughts?**_


	23. Chapter 23

_Hello Again! Sorry for the delay._

_After two angsty chapters you get a cute one(at least the ending)! :)_

* * *

_"Thank you doctor." Matthew's voice interrupts before I'm able to say something._

_"Doctor?" Thomas whispers looking at Kate, "He doesn't know who I am?"_

* * *

"Thomas don't start a scene, not when Matthew is weak and still in the hospital." I hear Kate advert the male doctor standing right in front of us.

"Kate, he doesn't know who I am. Why the hell haven't you told him about me?

"You left Thomas._ You _left when I -_we-_ most needed you. I don't think you deserve to be called Matt's father after all."

"What?" Thomas yells making Matthew and Alexis stop giggling and look up to us, the three adults standing a few meters away from them.

"I suggest you leave now." I state gently pushing him out of Matthew and Alexis' sight.

"Yeah of course I'm leaving, but I'll be back Kate, I'll be back with a lawyer and I will take you to court if that's what it takes to get Matthew back." Thomas threatens in a very angry tone as he walks out the room shutting the door behind him.

Kate stares at the door for a minute and then turns to look at me. She's pale as a white sheet and tears are running down her face. "Matt, Alexis we're gonna take a walk okay? Be right back."

"Yeah, okay." The two kids say at unison nodding at me. Thank God they were really invested on the book, and hadn't heard Thomas.

"Come on Kate." I whisper placing my hand around her waist to keep her stand still. I help her walk out the room and after suggesting going to the break room and Kate declining, we take the elevator and head outside the building where there's a patio area.

I make her sit down on a bench and pull her closer to me, "Kate, it's going to be okay,-"

"What if Thomas really wants to take Matthew away from me?"

"We will fight him."

"Rick, I… I can't lose Matthew he is my whole world."

"I know, love. I know. But he won't okay? You're his mother and you've been in his life from the start. Thomas hasn't, he left you."

Kate remains quiet for a while and then sighs, "I'm scared." She trembles pulling away to look at me, "I don't want Matt to be involved in all of this. He was a baby when Thomas left and he doesn't remember a thing, but now," Kate sobs, "he's about to turn five and will notice something has changed."

"That's true but he will help you Kate. You've to see him talking about you, he admires you so much and loves you more than you can imagine. I can't tell you it will be easy, but he will be by your side," I explain as Kate looks up to meet my eyes, "and so will I."

"Where did I even find you?" Kate whispers as I pull her in for a hug. We stay in each other's arms for what it feels like hours, when I eventually pull away.

"You want to go upstairs spend sometime with Matthew?"

"Please."

* * *

Two days after the incident with Thomas, Matthew was discharged. Alexis and I intended to give the Becketts some space but Kate invited us to stay at their place as long as we wanted. She needed me and Matthew was beyond happy to have Alexis near. I helped Kate prepare the extra bed on Matthews's room and the kids ended up joining the mattresses; they even build up a fort in the living room and slept inside for a night.

Matthew was slowly recovering and Kate had left Thomas' appearance aside for a while.

It was Sunday morning. Kate and Alexis had gone out to get some breakfast as I showered and changed.

I was about to put the shaving cream on when I see Matthew walk into the bedroom. "Mom?" I hear him repeat looking around.

"Hey Matt!" I yell from the bathroom. The door is half open and I can see the little boy climb on the unmade bed, "Alexis and your mom are out, they will be back in a few."

"Cool." He says jumping off the bed, "Can I come in?" he asks pecking his head into the room.

"Sure." I announce.

"Whatcha doing?" Matthew asks after observing me for a minute.

"Shaving."

"Why put the 'white stuff' on your face?"

"So I can shave. I have to put the _white stuff,_ which is called shaving cream on my face and let it on for like a minute," I explain to Matt who looks at me with wide-open eyes.

"You look like Santa!" He giggles and then grabs the stool to place it next to me. He climbs on it and looks at our refection on the mirror, "What next?" He asks.

"You grab the razor," I continue the explanation showing him the object. Matthew nods, "and pass it over your cheek downwards." I say doing so.

I continue with my work taking my eyes off Matthew so I don't cut my face. When I'm done with the right cheek I look down to see Matthew putting 'the white stuff' on his face, "Hey buddy," I exclaim, but when he tilts his head backwards to look at me I can't help but smile. "Look at you!" I beam at him ruffling his hair.

"It's cold!" Matthew smiles bringing his hand up to his face, but without actually touching his cheek.

Between giggles and showing Matthew how to shave, I hear Kate's voice yelling 'We're home'. Barely a minute later I see her reflection on the mirror. She's all smiles. "What are you guys doing?"

"Mom I'm shaving." Matthew says proudly, "See this white stuff, I look like Santa."

Kate laughs at the adorable scene and winks and smiles at me.

"See mom. Then you grab the razor, well let's imagine my finger is the razor, and pass it all the way down the cheek," I look at Matthew explain the procedure and wash his finger afterwards.

"Wow, Matt you're a pro already!"

"Rick taught me, mom!" Matthew says after washing his face and drying it with a towel.

Just then Alexis walks in, "Matt you have white stuff on your chin!" Alexis laughs leaning into Kate's side.

"Yeah your dad just taught me how to shave." Little Beckett exclaims walking to me, "Thank you Rick. When I grow up and have beard I will already know how to shave." He says looking up to me.

"Kate, he's silly. Kids don't need to shave." Alexis jokes making all of us joke.

_Silly or not this domestic scene will forever be remembered._

* * *

_**Thoughts? **_


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: In my dreams I'm a Castle writer. Only in my dreams. ;)**

_"Yeah your dad just taught me how to shave." Little Beckett exclaims walking to me, "Thank you Rick. When I grow up and have beard I will already know how to shave." He says looking up to me._

_"Kate, he's silly. Kids don't need to shave." Alexis jokes making all of us joke._

_Silly or not this domestic scene will forever be remembered._

* * *

It'd been a week since Matthew was discharged and sent back home. Alexis and I had stayed at Kate and Matt's house for the week to help them out and most important to keep them entertained. Alexis had been showing Matthew all kinds of games and they even ended up playing doctors in the living room one afternoon, this time Matt playing doctor and Alexis the ill patient.

At the other side, I'd been trying to keep Kate's mind away from everything that had happened in the last two week, starting with Matthew getting hurt and sent to surgery and then Thomas' unexpected appearance. We had avoided talking about it, and as the days went on I could see Kate starting to be herself again, cracking up jokes and teasing me.

_She was back!_

* * *

"Daddy!" I see Alexis pecking her head into my office. I carefully grab the laptop that's lying on my lap and place it on the wooden table.

"Hello princess." I cheerfully say letting her sit on my lap, "What's going on?"

"I was thinking maybe we could go to the Hamptons for the weekend." Alexis explains playing with her hands.

It's Thursday afternoon and the kids had no school the following day due to an important staff meeting.

"Sounds good to me!"

"I was wondering if Matt and Kate could come," Alexis says shyly and then looks up to me, "I mean, I love when it's just you, grams and me, but…"

"Sure sweetie, it's a great idea!" I exclaim reaching for my phone, "I'm going to call Kate, okay?"

Alexis nods as I dial Kate's number and hear her voice seconds later_, "Hello?"_

It's amazing how just one word from her can make me smile like an idiot.

"_Hey beautiful!" I greet her. I could almost see her blush at the other side of the line, "how are you doing?"_

"_Good, Matthew and I were just watching a movie. How are you?"_

"_We're good. Alexis just had this amazing idea for the three days weekend."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yeah. She asked if you would like to come to the Hamptons."_

The Hamptons. To his beach house. Big step.

"_Sounds tempting."_

"_It's amazing Kate, you guys are going to love it!" Alexis speaks loud enough for Kate to hear. She laughs at Alexis' excitement and turns to Matthew._

"Hey Matt, what do you say to a weekend at Lexi's house in the Hamptons?"

"Awesome!" _I hear the four years old boy say in excitement. _

"_So, you coming?" I ask grinning._

"_I think we are."_

"_Great. Okay, so pack for three days and take winter clothes because it's pretty chilly up there."_

"_Got it. When are we leaving?"_

"_Depends. Are you working tomorrow?" I ask and pray she says no because I really can't wait to take them to the Hamptons and spend three days together._

"_Nope, day off." _

YES! I silently squeal. _"Pick you up at 10am?"_

"_Perfect. See you tomorrow." Kate softly says._

"_Until tomorrow Kate_." I hung up and can't help but smile. This is really happening.

* * *

We pick up the Becketts at their place ay 10am as planned and make our way to the Hamptons. Alexis and Matt spend the time watching Finding Nemo while Kate and I talk about things to do in our stay in my beach house. I tell her about my mother joining us on Saturday and I suggest Kate to ask her parents to join is for lunch.

"Okay guys, here we are!" I announce turning the engine off. Kate and Matthew jump off the car and stare at the house in awe.

"It's so big!" Mother and son exclaim at the same time.

"Matt come with me, I'll show you the pool. It's so big and the water is warm so we can jump in eve id it's winter." I watch Alexis and Matthew run away to the backside of the house as I close the driver's door and walk to Kate. She's still standing in the same place as before looking around in admiration. I carefully press my chest to her back and wrap my arms around her. She lets her head fall back into my shoulder as I softly place my lips on her jaw.

"Rick it's beautiful," Kate says turning around to face me, "Can't wait to get inside." Bringing her arms up to wrap them around my neck I lean in to softly place my lips to hers.

_God, how much I've missed this. Her. Us. _

"I was thinking we could go out for dinner on Saturday. Just you and me."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," I whisper brushing my lips across her cheek, "there's this delicious restaurant downtown. You're going to love it, Kate." I beam at her and she smiles back letting her body press to mine in a warm hug. "You okay?" I ask when we eventually pull away.

"I am," I know she's not being entirely honest, but I've decided to not mention Thomas or anything related to hospitals during our stay in the Hamptons.

I nod in response and cup her cheek, "Ready to take a tour around the house?"

"What about the kids?"

"Don't worry about them. They'll come find us." I slip my hand down her arm and intertwine my fingers with hers. "Let me show you around."

* * *

**Thoughts?**

_**Hey guys I'm sorry it took so long but I'm having a bit of writer's block and not going thru a good time either so it's kinda hard to sit down and write when you have no motivation, nor ideas. I came up with the Hamptons idea after watching 'Murder He Wrote', on of my favourites episodes, btw. **_

_**We'll go with the fun and romantic stuff for a while, but what will happen when they back to the city? Tan, tan tan…!**_


	25. Chapter 25

**_Disclaimer: Not even in my dreams I own Castle._**

* * *

_I nod in response and cup her cheek, "Ready to take a tour around the house?"_

_"What about the kids?"_

_"Don't worry about them. They'll come find us." I slip my hand down her arm and intertwine my fingers with hers. "Let me show you around."_

* * *

It's 9am when I open my eyes to find Kate asleep by my side; I check the time again just to make sure I got it right, because everything is quiet, too much silence for 9am.

I turn my body to face Kate's and I stare at her as she slowly opens her eyes, "Hi," she whispers scooting closer to me, "Kids still sleeping?"

"Appears that way." I respond passing my fingers through her silky hair, "Maybe they are planning to attack us." I whisper and hear her chuckle dropping a gently kiss on my neck.

We stay in silence for a while until we hear whispers at the other side of the door. "Kate," I murmur in her ear, "pretend you're sleeping and when they jump into the bed, wait for my signal. We will scare them off." Kate responds with an 'okay' and rolls to her side of the bed, my had still holding hers.

I try to contain my laughter when I hear Matt and Alexis open the door. I slightly open the right eye to find Matthew covering his mouth, to not laugh, and Alexis dragging him to the bed by holding his small hand.

_Adorable._

I feel Kate squeeze my hand as the kids slowly climb on the bed and crawl to us. "Now," I whisper loud enough for Kate to hear.

We both reach for the nearest kid and hug them to our chest laughing. "Not fair guys." Alexis complains in Kate's arms.

"Yeah mom, Rick that wasn't funny." Matthew giggles as I tickle him.

"Oh but we had so much fun playing detectives, right Kate?" I watch her roll her eyes, but not trying to hide the huge smile on her face.

We lay in bed until Matt's stomach growls and we are forced to jump out of bed. As Kate helps the kids dress up and get ready for the day, I make breakfast still on my pyjamas. After a delicious breakfast we decide to let the kids watch some TV as Kate and I get ready for a day out.

* * *

We spend the day downtown together, as a happy family. Kate and I walk hand to hand down the main street while Alexis explains Matthew everything about the Hamptons and what she likes doing when she spends the summer up here. I watch Kate look at every shop we walk by, but when she stops and stares at a beautiful blue, strapless dress placed in the store window, of one of the most important shops in town I can't help but smile.

She likes the dress and I know exactly what to do.

After lunch at The Counter, I tell Alexis to take Matthew and Kate to the ice-cream shop, while I excuse myself with the always effective 'I have to make a call' excuse.

I watch them walk down the street and when they are off my sight I run to the shop where Kate saw the blue dress.

"Good afternoon," I politely say to the middle-aged woman, who looks like the she's owner.

"Can I help you?" She asks me.

"Yes. See that blue dress," I explain pointing at the stunning piece. The lady nods, "I want it." I state beaming at her.

"It's the last one."

"Great." I exclaim beaming at the owner who laughs at my excitement.

I watch her as she places the dress in a rectangular box, and then adds a red lace on it, "Nice touch." I say handing her the money.

"Hope your girl likes it." Mathilde, the owner, smiles as she hands me the huge bag.

"I'm sure she'll love it. Thanks Mathilde!"

* * *

I manage to get to the ice cream shop just as the Beckett's and Alexis exit the place.

"Everything okay?" Kate asks as she hands me an Oreo ice cream; _my favourite. _I nod and change the subject immediately, because I'm a terrible liar and Kate knows how to read me very well.

"So, what do you say to a walk on the beach?" I turn to ask the kids, "It's just five minutes away."

Alexis looks at Matthew and he nods, "Yeah beach sounds fun." Little Beckett exclaims bringing his arms up in excitement, "I love the beach!"

As planned, we spend the two last hours of our day off walking along the quiet and deserted beach. While Matt and Alexis run around – God knows where they get all the energy – Kate circles my waist as I move my hand up to squeeze her shoulder. "Are you cold?" I ask cutting the silence.

"No, I'm okay." She responds looking at the horizon, "Thank you for inviting us." Kate turns to look at me, rather shyly.

"You should thank Alexis, she was the one who had the brilliant idea."

"I will. But what I really want to say is thank you for everything you've done for me since we met and most important in the last couple of weeks. I…" Kate trails off as a tear makes its way down her soft cheek. I take the moment to wipe it away and caress her face. Kate leans into my touch and continues, "I don't know what I would have done without you."

"I'm glad I can be here to help, Kate." Because that's the truth, I love being able to help the people I love.

"Where did I even find you?" she asks leaning to me, as I wrap my arms around her body.

"You seduced me at our kids class reunion."

"Did not." I hear her laugh against my chest.

"Oh you did," I smile slightly pulling away to look her in the eyes, "I knew you were special the first moment you walked into the class."

"You're crazy, Rick." Kate softly hits my chest and I can tell she blushes because she lowers her head.

"Yeah. Crazy for _you_." I admit reaching for her chin to bring my lips to hers in a soft loving kiss.

* * *

_**Thoughts?**_

_**I'm so sorry for the delay but my college professors think I don't have a live out of class and like to kill me with work.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Mother arrives the next day at around noon with more bags than necessary. Alexis and Matthew help her sort everything out while Kate and I prepare lunch. We dance around the kitchen, hands rubbing over the counter and shoulders touching every time we stand next to each other.

We have lunch all together and after putting everything away mother excuses herself and walks up the stairs to her room; Alexis and Matt take over the TV and put on a Disney DVD.

"Guys, we're going for a walk. Go wake grams if anything happens, okay?" I say pausing their movie for a second.

"Okay." The say at unison, not even bothering to look up at us.

Kate and I walk hand, in complete silence for a while, until she looks up at me, "What are you thinking?" She asks letting go of my hand to circle my waist with both of her arms. I take the time put my left arm around her upper back.

"We could go out for dinner tonight. Mother can watch the kids, or the kids can watch her." I say looking down to Kate, who rolls her eyes at me and laughs, "So, that a yes?"

"I guess that's a huge yes!" Kate says getting on her tiptoes to kiss me.

* * *

"Matt," I say re-entering the guest room, after a shower. I look around to find the dark haired boy spread on the couch playing with my phone.

"Rick, hey. I… was just playing… uh, angry birds." He stammers placing the phone as far away from him as possible.

"It's okay buddy, I'm not angry. You can play whenever you want."

"Really?" Matt's eyes light up.

"Yes, but right now I need you to do me a favour." I say sitting next to him, "See that big box there?" the boy nods, "I need you to go to your mom's room, leave it on the floor, then knock on the door and leave before Alexis or Kate see you, okay?"

"I have to be really fast, right?" Matt asks jumping out of bed in excitement.

"Yep, real fast like superman."

"I like superman, Rick. I'm going to be like him someday."

I laugh at his comment and then watch little Beckett silently open the door and walk away, with the big box on his hands.

* * *

"Alexis, can you answer the door please?" Kate says from inside the bathroom.

When they got back from their walk on the beach they sat down to watch the end of the movie with both of their respective kids and ended up falling asleep for forty minutes. While the kids had a snack, Rick and Kate explained their plans for the night and Alexis immediately asked Kate if she could help her get ready, and the lawyer nodded.

"Kate," Alexis knocks on the bathroom door.

"Come on in."

"I guess this is for you." The redhead girl hands Kate the big box. Kate stares at it and throws Alexis a question look, "I know nothing about it."

"I guess we will have to open it, right?"

Little Castle nods grinning at the woman sitting on the edge of the bathtub, who opens the box to find a piece of blue cloth.

"That' a dress!" Alexis squeals in excitement.

"It looks like it, doesn't it?" Kate stands up to take a better look at the blue dress, she's now holding up. _Wow. _"I guess the boys have something to do with it."

Alexis smiles, "Try it on, please Kate." The girl begs.

"Okay, wait for me outside." Kate says watching Alexis walk out the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Five minutes later Kate appears squeezed in the blue strapless dress. "You look like a princes." Alexis beams at her dad's girlfriend.

"Thank you Alexis." Kate replies shyly. She has never had this type of bond with any other little girl before, basically because she usually didn't get to this part in a relationship; but this time it's different, Rick and she are in for a long ride and getting to know Alexis and gain her trust is something she is grateful for. Treating a girl is different from Matt; she loves her son very much, she loves dressing him up and spending time with him, but every woman dreams of having a daughter to do the hair or buy pretty dresses to; right now Alexis is the daughter she never had.

A soft knock on the door makes Kate come back to earth; when her little boy appears her smile grows wider.

"Hey there," Matt smiles at her mother, "You look nice mom."

Kate takes her son in her arms and hugs him tight, "Thank you bab- Matt." Kate corrects herself because she knows how uncomfortable Matt feels when she calls him baby.

"Why don't you guys go grab a movie while I finish doing my make up?" Kate asks.

Matthew nods but Alexis is not quite sure about it, "Can I watch you do your make up Kate?"

"Oh, yeah sure. Matt you go pick the movie while we do the girly stuff okay?"

* * *

At the other side of the house I am finishing up; dressed in Dockers and a blue button-down I step on the hallway to see Kate and I's bedroom door closed meaning that she's still inside.

_Perfect._

I go downstairs to find Matt and Alexis making popcorn and grabbing some sweets from the cabinet. "Hey guys!" I say walking up to them.

"Hey Rick!"

"Dad you look nice." Alexis hugs me tight, "By the way Kate's dress is beautiful."

"She liked it?"

"Yes. She was in awe."

I smile at Alexis comment, because I can totally picture Kate's face and reaction, "Okay guys so here's the plan."

* * *

"Mom!" Matthew yells loud enough for Kate to hear, "your date's here!"

I awkwardly stand in front of the entrance door trying to calm down, it's just a date like any other, why am I so nervous?

For a few seconds I hear nothing, until the door swings open and I see Kate walk up to me.

Wow.

I try to find the words, but they just don't come out; she's so breath taking in anything she wears but this dress seems to be made for her. It squeezes her body in the right places and it isn't to revealing either.

"Dad, say something." Alexis whispers. I look down at my daughter and then back up to Kate, who has now Matthew by her side.

"You look beautiful." I finally find my voice.

"Thank you Rick." Kate responds putting a strand of hair behind her ear to hide her blushing face, "You don't look so bad yourself."

I wink at her and then we both say goodbye to the kids, when we close the door behind us we hear my mother talk to Alexis and Matt, "Come on kiddos, movie time!"

Kate laughs at the comment as I take her hand in mine to walk her to my car.

* * *

_**And here it goes! **_

_**I have the date planned so it should be up sometime next week, as I start working tomorrow :) **_

_**I know I'm repeating myself here but I'm so so so sorry for the delay.**_

_**Let me know what you think. :) **_


End file.
